


Like Rabbits

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kinda anyway, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Points of View, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Surrogacy, Unconventional Families, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: While you and Natasha are contemplating starting a family together, Bucky and Clint are doing the exact same thing.  So two couples go take the same path to parenthood together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 77
Kudos: 162
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Star Spangled Bingo 2019, Winterhawk Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have chapters focused on either Natasha and Reader or Clint and Bucky. This is a Natasha/Reader chapter. I don’t like using y/n, so the rare time’s that people refer to reader they use pet names that have to do with rabbits. Not sure who this series will appeal to, except me, so here we go.
> 
> **Square:** @ladiesofmarvelbingo - M5 Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

When you had met Natasha Romanoff there were a lot of things you hadn’t expected. You hadn’t expected that you’d become really close friends. Yet that had happened really quickly and surprisingly naturally. Natasha stays closed off to new people right up until a point where she decided you were her person and now she was going to adopt you and protect you like some tiny yet ferocious mama bear.

You also hadn’t expected that random hook-up you had in the armory. It had been one of those ‘tensions were high’ situations and arguing about keeping safe had turned into kissing, which had turned into hot passionate sex, pressed up against the wall, while the weapons rattled on their racks around you.

You hadn’t expected that hook-up turning into some kind of casual friends-with-benefits situation. It took a month or so from the first time before Natasha and you slept with each other again. The second time it was almost more out of boredom while you were hanging out together one day. Then a week later she asked if you wanted to do it again. Then a week after that you went to her. And then, and then, and then. Eventually, it was a couple of times a week and you were experimenting with all kinds of things. Wax and blindfolds. Toys and bondage. Natasha had quite the collection of devices for which to cause pleasure and pain and together the two of you had tried every single one of them.

You definitely hadn’t expected feelings to get involved. Hers more than yours. You hadn’t expected her to start taking you out for breakfast when you’d spent the night over. Nor had you expected the dinners or movies, or going to the park and sitting under a tree while she played with your hair. Or how the rest of the team began to refer to each of you as the other’s girlfriend. Nor when she started calling you her girlfriend too.

You hadn’t expected the ‘I love you’. And nor had she given the way she covered her mouth and looked at you wide-eyed when it had slipped out. Though, if you were honest, the ease at which you had returned it, had not surprised you one little bit. But that point you had fallen deep down the rabbit hole. You were totally and completely in love with Natasha Romanoff.

You hadn’t expected the talk to turn to moving-in together. Nor how after you had agreed that living together was nice that the talk to turn to having kids.

Kids were on Natasha’s mind a lot. The Red Room had rendered her infertile, yet the mama bear of the Avengers really did want that, as much as she was loathed to admit it. She knew she could get by without but she wanted them and it made her angry and guilty and upset that the choice had been taken away.

To begin with, the talk had been a warning. _This is a thing that can’t happen. If you are with me, we will never have children. That has been taken from me. Besides… look at what we do. Kids don’t fit that._

It became a thing she lamented. A desire that couldn’t be fulfilled. Something that she wished could happen but obviously never could, but maybe if things were different the two of you could be that typical couple with your two kids and your dog and your cat, pushing your stroller through the park and stopping to get ice cream.

Then it became a what if? A list of ways it might actually be possible for the two of you now. Adoption or just randomly collecting some stray teenagers the way the Avengers did some time. Or maybe a surrogate. Or you could have the baby. You go to one of those sperm banks.

“What about James or Clint?” Natasha asked.

You hadn’t expected the question. It had come out of nowhere with no context and really could have referred to anything. The dumbass duo as Natasha lovingly referred to them, or sometimes her two imbecile exes, had been dating for a little longer than you had Natasha had been. And given how close they were to her, the four of you spent a lot of time together. So ‘what about James or Clint?’ could refer to anything from ‘do you think one of them ended up in hospital today?’ to ‘maybe we should call them to come to hang out.’

“What about them?” You asked.

“Maybe we could ask them to knock you up?” Natasha suggested.

You snorted. Of all the things you had been expecting to hear, the suggestion that one of Natasha’s ex-boyfriends get you pregnant was not what you had expected. “What?”

“I mean… be donors.” Natasha said. “I did date them both. They’re my best friends so they might help us because of that. And they’re good guys… I don’t think they’d be all like ‘having a baby with an ex, that’s bad news’ or anything.. And they have some good genes. They’re both really smart. Clumsy as fuck, sure. But fit and agile. Funny. Plus, because they’re in our lives, they’ll be in their life. And they’ll be good for them.” The more she spoke the more excited she got. This was her answer. The way she got to have everything she never let herself want. She had the extended family she’d grown up wanting. She had a loving partner that she never expected to get. Now she wanted the baby to raise in the way she wished she could have.

“Them you mean, the hypothetical baby?” You asked.

She lay down with her head in your lap and nuzzled at your stomach. “Yes. I mean… do you want this? I know … I know I have been selfish when I fantasize about this. I know it was always me bringing it up. That if we have a biological kid it’s going to be yours and you will need to do the carrying.”

“Tash, honey. Calm down.” You said, leaning down and rubbing your nose against hers.

“Sorry, zaika,” Natasha said and let out a breath. She cupped your jaw and pulled you into a kiss. You hummed softly into her lips and leaned into her hand. When she pulled back she looked down into your eyes, the green of her’s soft and full of hope “Let’s start from the beginning. Do you want kids? Would you like to be a mother?”

“Natasha, being with you, has felt a little like a ride I’ve been on. It’s been exciting and unexpected and every time I think it’s about to end, it just curves left and keeps going. I’ve loved every minute of it. But I never expected it to get to this point where we’d seriously be discussing this.” You explained. As you spoke Natasha’s face fell like she could see all these things that she had finally hoped for thanks to you, being taken away from her. “The truth is, I do want them. I had always seen myself as a mother. Just like you are just this natural mama bear. But I met you and you said it couldn’t happen. And… I fell for you so hard that it didn’t matter. You … Us… we were more important to me than the idea of some hypothetical child that may never have existed anyway. And you’ve been bringing it back but in this ‘maybe one day when we’re settled’ way. It still felt like a dream. Do you want this now? Because so much will have to change if we do. We can’t stay at the compound. Not with kids. We’d need to put up Avenging rules. Not both of us a the same time on a mission.”

Natasha sat up and looked at you directly in the eyes. “Zaika, I would retire,” she said, seriously. “I would give up Avenging if it meant I could be a mother.”

You leaned her forehead against hers. “And you really want to ask dumb and dumber?”

She snorted. “Hey, I can call them that! You can’t!” She said and started tickling your sides.

You squealed and kicked your legs, falling on the couch and pulling her down on top of you. “Tasha! Stop! Stop it!”

She let her hands settle and ran one up to the back of your neck. “Yes. I mean, I’d do anything really. I don’t know if they’ll let us adopt though. Not with what we do or who I am. But there’s nothing stopping us from asking our friends for a sample.” She stroked her thumb down the line of your jugular. “We could maybe talk them into giving it to us the fun way.”

“Natasha!” You giggled, though to be fair you did like the sound of it. Like Natasha said, they were good looking and athletic. It could be fun.

“Oh, like you’ve never thought about it.” She teased. “Plus it would only be fair. You’re the only one that hasn’t slept with all the others.”

You broke down into hysterical laughter and pulled her into a tight hug. “God, I love you so much, Tasha.”

She nuzzled into your neck. “I love you too, Zaika.” She hummed. “Are we really doing this? Are we going to have a baby?”

“Yeah, Natasha. But… don’t get your hopes too high. They might say ‘no’.” You warned.

“Mmm… I know,” she said pulling back and looking into your eyes. “But, they might say ‘yes’.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky chapter
> 
> **Square:** @winterhawkbingo - Free Space

When Clint had met Bucky Barnes there were a lot of things he hadn’t expected. He hadn’t expected to become really close friends. Bucky was a quiet and grumpy son-of-a-bitch and it had seemed like Clint could barely do anything around him without pissing him off in some way. But it had happened. Party because of how much the two of them spent with Natasha. Or at least Clint assumed. It gave the time for the two of them to just be relaxed and find their own rhythm. Eventually, they had started hanging out alone too. Sharing a beer and pizza and playing Super Smash Brothers.

He hadn’t expected the random hook-up that happened after one night after spending time hanging out with the group. There’d been beer. Not that Bucky could get drunk. But Clint had been at that tipsy point where he had been in full flirt mode. Touching everyone. Making innuendo. It hadn’t been aimed at Bucky. He hadn’t been aimed at anyone. But Bucky had taken the bait and hung back and when they were alone Bucky had kissed him. The kissing had led to sex and while Bucky has seemed quite out of practice he’s refractory period was next to nothing and they’d ended up going at it like a couple of bunnies all night.

He’d assumed that night was all there would be. So he definitely hadn’t expected the grumpy asshole to start texting him to ask him to go places that seemed suspiciously date like. Or for when he’d agreed on a movie for Bucky to put his arm around him, and slipped his metal hand into Clint’s flesh one as they walked home.

He hadn’t expected anyone to use the term ‘boyfriend’. Definitely not in the sentence ‘Clint’s my boyfriend’ that had come directly from Bucky’s mouth. Of course, Clint had been a boyfriend before. Hell, he’d been a husband before. But he’d never had a boyfriend. It took some getting used to and he kept thinking he was going to fuck it up somehow.

He definitely hadn’t expected the ‘I love you’. Which was strange because Clint had been the one who said it. He’d just come over to Bucky’s to find him making pizza with his hair in a bun and an apron in, and feeding pieces of ham to his cat and god damn it if he hadn’t been so cute and Clint had been so in love with him in that moment the words just slipped out.

He hadn’t expected Bucky’s invitation to move in with him. Nor how quickly he’d said yes to the invitation. He definitely hadn’t expected that after he had settled in and the dog and cat had stopped fighting that they’d start talking about having kids.

That was on him too though to be fair. Which was weird. Having kids scared the shit out of him. He’d had such a shit childhood he couldn’t imagine ever being able to translate that into being a good parent. Though he did like kids. When he’d been married to Bobbi she’d gotten pregnant. She lost it pretty early, but as scared as he’d been at the time, he’d also been so excited about the idea of having kids. When she’s had the miscarriage they’d both grieved so hard. He wasn’t sure what kind of dad he’d be, but he did know that at the time he had thought of himself as one for a heartbeat and he’d loved it.

So at first, he’d just brought it up as a joke. They had a cat, a dog, Wanda Maximoff and Kate Bishop. Surely adopting a kid of their own wouldn’t be so hard. Bucky was always bringing back strays anyway. It has just been a joke though. They couldn’t be dad’s could they? Who in their right mind would entrust a child’s safety to a couple of ex assassins?

It became a thing he lamented. Something he knew could never be, but he liked to picture. He and Bucky would sit and talk about this imaginary life they would never actually get. One where they were not Avengers and they weren’t full of trauma and they owned a farm upstate or in Massachusetts. Where they’d have two dogs. A cat. Some goats. A vegetable garden and three kids. Two girls and a boy. They’d name one of the girls after Natasha and one after Bucky’s sister and the boy would be named Steven Charles or Charles Steven depending on whether or not Steve has been a hardass that day or not.

Then it became a what if? A potential outcome of their actual real lives if they just aimed for it. A list of things they’d have to change or achieve or put into place for them to get to that point. Like one or both of them retiring. Moving away from the compound. Lists of possible ways to obtain a child. Was surrogacy an option? How about adoption? What was the likelihood of them coming across some brothers that had run away from an abusive home and just needed someone to love and protect them?

“What about Tasha?” Bucky asked.

Clint hadn’t expected the question. It had come out of nowhere with no context and really could have referred to anything. Nat had been an integral part of both their lives both before Bucky and Clint were a couple together, and since. They had both dated her at different times. She was Clint’s absolute best friend ever. Bucky would probably argue that he was Nat’s best friend, except his best friend was Steve. They hung out the three of them the time. Four since things started getting serious between Natasha and you. So ‘what about Tasha?’ could refer to anything from ‘do you think she’s better with a knife or am I?’ to ‘maybe we should call her up and ask her to hang out’.

“What about her?” Clint asked.

“Maybe we could talk to her about the whole surrogacy thing,” Bucky suggested.

Clint frowned. “That’s not an idea I haven’t had before,” he said. “But Nat’s infertile. The Red Room…”

Bucky scowled. “I know. I was there.” He said. “I mean, maybe we could talk to her about maybe seeing if…”

“Trix? You wanna ask Nat if she’ll pimp out her girlfriend’s uterus?” Clint scoffed. That had been the very last thing Clint had expected to hear. To be honest, he’d considered just about every woman he knew. Even Kate and Wanda. But even if they did agree, which he doubted for each of them, (Kate he couldn’t really picture ever wanting to give birth and Wanda was the kind who got attached easily, there was no way she could carry a baby to term and just hand it over to someone else to raise) it felt weird. He had very paternal feelings for both women despite meeting them both as young adults.

“No. I mean… Yes. Kinda. But not like that. Just…” Bucky ran his hand through his hair. “I just meant that Nat might know if she’d be likely to agree and how best to ask.”

Clint didn’t say anything for a moment. He just sat mulling it over. The truth was even though he and Bucky had met you and gotten to know you a little before you got together with Natasha, and even though you did spend a lot of time together, he didn’t consider you his friend. Or… More accurately, if you and Natasha broke up, Natasha would be the one that got Clint and Bucky in the divorce. He thought if you as Natasha’s girlfriend first and as his friend second. He didn’t know how you’d react to the request to borrow your womb and DNA. But if you did agree it would be pretty perfect.

“That wouldn’t be weird right? I mean… we’re both Nat’s exes. Wouldn’t it be weird to be having your current girlfriend’s ex-boyfriend’s baby?” Clint asked.

“Yes,” Bucky said, frowning. “But… it’s Nat. And we hang out all the time. Nat’ll want to help us. Maybe she’ll know what to say. Or maybe she’ll say it for us. You want this right? We keep talking about it and … at first I thought you were crazy because what kind of dad would I be? But the way you talk about it. You make it sound like something I can actually have. You always make me think I can have the things I don’t think I deserve.”

Clint ran his hand up Bucky’s side and leaned his forehead against the soldier’s. “You do deserve it.” He nosed at Bucky’s cheek gently, breathing him in. “Being with you has been so unexpected. I am so shit at actually holding a relationship together. I keep thinking today is the day I’m gonna fuck it up. But I never do and every day I don’t I wonder what else I can do that I thought I couldn’t.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I think you’d be a great dad. And I want to see you as one. You do deserve it.”

“Would we retire?” Bucky asked.

“Would you be able to?” Clint countered.

“I’m not sure. I want to. But then Steve…”

Clint nodded a little. “I know. He leads. You follow. You got a lot of things you want to set right.” He said. “It’s okay. We can work it out. I can retire at the very least. Be your kept man.”

“Yeah. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Bucky teased, a slight growl to his voice.

“You know I would,” Clint said, brushing his lips over Bucky’s pulse point. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“With you? Yeah. I am.” Bucky replied.

“Then we’ll talk to Nat,” Clint said, running his hand down to Bucky’s hip. “Who knows? Maybe Trix will agree and she’ll even let us try the fun way.”

“Clint!” Bucky scolded. “You dirty bird.”

“Yeah like you’ve never thought about it.” Clint teased. 

“First things first, dork,” Bucky said. “We gotta talk to Tasha.”

“We’re really gonna do this, Buck?” Clint asked. “We’re gonna have a baby?”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint and pulled him close. “Don’t get your hopes up too high. Okay? She might say ‘no’. This might not be actually what we get to have.”

“Yeah. I know.” Clint said leaning his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “But, she might say ‘yes’.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat/Reader Chapter

Natasha had taken a while considering how she would broach the subject of being a sperm donor with Clint and Bucky. It wasn’t exactly like asking to borrow a pen after all. Sure both things you loaned out without the expectation of getting it back again, but the pen was never gonna show up 18 years later wanting to meet its father.

She had considered just encouraging them to have a foursome and then maybe you’d ‘accidentally’ get pregnant and then she could just say, ‘oh well not to worry, you don’t need to be involved, we’ve got this’. Asking for forgiveness was usually a lot easier than asking for permission. This might be one of those circumstances where that wasn’t the case though. There was definitely a line she would have crossed that she has always sworn she wouldn’t even go near.

In the end, she decided to try the sales executive tactic. She’d take them out to a nice dinner to butter them up, and then make a proposition.

She’d booked a private room at Atera and it wasn’t until she was sitting next to you at the table in the three Michelin star and Clint and Bucky came in that she’d realized this was the dumbest idea she’d had to date.

Neither Bucky or Clint looked comfortable at all. Clint was in an ill-fitting light brown suit and his tie was off-center. He had a band-aid on his forehead and a bruised cheek. He shuffled in the door, hunched over a little and looking around like he was about to be found out as an imposter.

Bucky’s clothes fit much better, but they made him stand out. He was dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket in a restaurant where everyone was in suits and cocktail dresses. He stood stiff and on alert like he was expecting to have to defend himself being there.

Natasha smiled awkwardly and got up and kissed both their cheeks. “This restaurant was a bad idea, wasn’t it?” She said.

“Well, it’s not exactly us, if that’s what you mean,” Clint said. “It’s not you either. Is it a special occasion?”

Natasha shrugged. “I don’t know what I was thinking really. Wanted to treat you.”

The boys both greeted you and took a seat. “At least it’s a private room,” Bucky said. “Could do without the eyes on me.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Natasha apologized again.

A waitress came in and took your drink orders and explained the tasting menu to you all, offering you all wine pairing with each course. Everyone passed and you and Natasha both ordered the strongest cocktails on the menu while Bucky and Clint both ordered a beer.

“So…” Clint said turning back to Natasha. “You said you’re paying right?”

Natasha started laughing. “Don’t worry. It’s covered. I was…” She shook her head and looked at you, hoping that the fact she had no idea what words to actually use to ask them.

“You were what?” Bucky asked.

“Is something wrong?” Clint added. “Oh god, you’re dying aren’t you? It’s cancer. Nat, do you have cancer?

“Jesus, Clint,” Natasha said. “Calm down. I … that is to say we -” she reached over and took your hand. “- just have a favor to ask. It’s kind of a big one.”

“Oh, so you were buttering us up. I get it.” Clint teased, his body visibly relaxing.

“We kinda have a rather huge favor to ask too,” Bucky said. “Well technically, you,” He added facing you.

“Me?” You said. “What do you need?”

The waiter came out and put the first course in front of each of you. It was a small cup of broth with a ball of wilted greens sitting in the center. Clint looked at it and grimaced.

“You ask first. There is no way yours is bigger than ours.” Bucky said.

“That’s doubtful,” Natasha said taking a mouthful of soup. She could see why Clint had reacted the way he did. It tasted like grass.

“Might be best if you just say it, Tasha,” you said, rubbing her thigh under the table.

Natasha took a deep breath. You were right of course, but now she was here it felt like the only answer Bucky and Clint could give was no. “Lately we’ve been talking about starting a family a lot. It’s something we both really want to do. We considered adoption but we think it might be something we end up on a waitlist forever for only to end up being rejected because of our jobs. So we thought we’d have our own. Only we are missing a key baby-making ingredient. We hoped one of you might… help us out with that…”

Clint and Bucky both stared at Natasha with their mouths hanging open. They looked at each other still gaping in shock and then back at Natasha again.

“Um… so…” Clint said slowly.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to answer yet. We understand if you need to think about it. Talk it through with each other.” You said, almost sounding apologetic.

Bucky shook his head and Clint reached over the table and patted your hand. “Um…” He repeated.

“Maybe you should hear what we were gonna ask,” Bucky said wincing.

“What is it?” Natasha said. Whatever reaction she had been expecting, it wasn’t this. Complete panic was what she’d thought would happen. She’d wouldn’t have been surprised by an automatic ‘no’. Even Clint just casually saying; ‘Sure, why not, I love jacking off,’ wouldn’t have made her raise her eyebrow.’ This dumbfounded staring was freaking her out.

They both looked at each other again and Clint huffed. “Okay. I’ll do it.” He said. “So… we were gonna ask… if maybe… you -” he said looking directly at you. “ - would be willing to surrogate for us.”

“Oh my god!” You squeaked, covering your mouth.

“Right? So… uh… we’re willing to help you out but -” Bucky said.

“Only so much uterus real estate at a time…” Natasha said and let out a breath. She looked at you and took your hand, playing with your fingers. “Ignoring us, you think you would have done that, zaika?”

You furrowed your brow. “Would need to think about it. It’s big. Like… it’s not just the am I involved with the baby. It’s the being pregnant and then just handing the baby over. I mean… my gut says I would want to help them… but I don’t know that I wouldn’t get attached.”

“Right,” Bucky said frowning.

“I mean, Buck… it would be fair. You help us and we help you.” You said reassuringly. “It’s just a big ‘need to think about it’ decision.”

“But fair and having to have babies back-to-back is totally another thing,” Bucky said. “And if we did that, who waits? Who gets to be parents first?”

Natasha frowned and reached over, running her fingers down the back of your neck. “It’s a lot. We can’t rush this.”

The waiter returned taking the cups away and putting down bowls with a scoop of black caviar and a scoop of burnt cream. Clint wrinkled his nose again. Natasha got it, but caviar she liked and she took a spoonful and savored the salty taste.

Clint huffed again. “Is that how we’d do it? I mean… if we do it. Just two pregnancies in a row?”

“Well, unless it’s twins, how else would we?” Bucky asked.

No one said anything, though you opened your mouth 5 times like you were trying to say something.

“Did you get stuck, zaika?” Natasha asked, rubbing your leg.

“Okay, so part of me is like ‘my poor body’, and part of me is like ‘can I give up a baby I just carried for 9 months?’ but you know what is really sticking for me?” You asked.

“What is it?” Bucky asked.

“How can we split up siblings? You both had siblings right? What if they got raised by other people and you didn’t know? What if you knew them even but just were never told that kid was your brother or sister?” You said. “Tasha, what if you found out you had a brother or sister?’

Bucky and Clint both sagged in their chairs and Natasha leaned back in hers. She wanted to pull on her hair or rub her eyes with the back of her hand, but she’d spent so long on her hair and makeup and she really didn’t want to ruin it.

“We’ll donate,” Bucky said eventually. “We all shouldn’t have to miss out on something like this just because one of us has to.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah. Buck’s right,” he said. “Take your pick. And you know…maybe they can just know we’re they’re dad. And spend some time with us too.”

No one said anything again. Not even a thank you. Which given that Natasha felt so excited her heart might just beat out of her chest they really deserved the thank you, and being hugged and kissed and hugged again that she wanted to do. But it felt wrong considering they were missing out. It would be much harder for them to find a surrogate than for you and her to find a donor.

The plates were taken away and bowls were put out with flowers in them and then a steaming, fish scented broth poured over the top.

“Really wishing we’d just got pizza now,” Clint said, poking at his flowers.

“I’m sorry, Clint. I’ll get you a pizza after.” Natasha said apologetically.

“Hey,” you said, quietly. “What if, we all do it together?”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked.

“I mean… co-parent? We share custody. You can be their dads. We can be their moms. We all win. I mean, either way, even if we all adopted, we’re all family. Right?” You explained.

No one said anything again as they thought it over. Though no one was eating the flower soup either. The bowls were taken and replaced with trout liver and brown butter. “Shit, I’m sorry, Clint,” Natasha apologized. “I really thought out of 24 courses you’d get some you’d like.”

Clint shook his head. “It’s fine. Other things to worry about.” He said. “How would we do it? Will it be like a divorced couple? We get weekends and holidays and you get weekdays?”

“Maybe…” You said. “Or, maybe we could live together? Or if not together, like… what if we bought two places, next door to each other and connected them through the kid’s room? Or something like that?”

“Huh,” Bucky said and took a long drink of his beer. “You think we could do that? I mean… would that be strange for the kid? Or us? I mean, we’re both your ex, Nat?”

Natasha shrugged. “You’re also my favorite people. I think I could handle it.”

“Huh,” Bucky repeated.

“And as someone who had no parents, I can safely say the idea of four loving parents is like heaven to me.” She added.

“This is really something we can do? We all get to be parents?” Clint asked.

“I think so. I mean… we should probably all think about it, right? It’s a huge decision.” You said.

“Yeah. Yeah, right.” Clint said rubbing his chin. “Lots of things to consider.”

Bucky chuckled. “You want to do it, don’t you?”

Clint nodded sheepishly and Natasha reached over and ruffled his hair, loving him even more in that moment than she normally did.

Bucky shrugged. “I mean… it feels like fate. We both come here wanting the same thing. Maybe this is what was meant to happen.”

“Would we still get our farm?” Clint asked.

They took the plates again and replaced them with smoked trout and pork fat. Clint finally ate one of the dishes, albeit in one single mouthful.

“You wanted to get a farm?” You asked.

“Oh yeah. Keep them safe. Get a dog. Have a place that isn’t… Avengers.” Clint said.

You looked at Natasha and smiled. “I like it. And we could build a place that works for us. Where we have our own space and shared space.”

Natasha’s smile was mirrored by Clint and Bucky’s. “I feel like this is happening. Is this happening?” Clint asked.

“I still think we should think about it,” Bucky said. “But I think I’m in.”

“Me too.” You said.

Natasha smiled and took your hand and squeezed it. “Yeah. I think this is perfect.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @winterhawkbingo - Threesome
> 
> Bucky/Clint Chapter

Bucky knew a few things for a fact. After 24 courses, of which Clint at eight, they’d gone home via a pizza place and talked. They’d talked through the night and into the morning about what they wanted and if they thought it would work. How it would affect a child being brought up like that. They’d gone into work on no sleep and he’d bugged Steve about it all day too.

It had taken three days before they realized that any reason that he and Clint had not to do this seemed inconsequential. They had decided to say yes and hope to god that you and Natasha wanted the same thing too.

Bucky knew that to ensure there was the best chance you’d get pregnant right away you were having your ovulation tracked. You also went to see the doctors in the medlab and they’d put you on a drug called Clomid to ensure you would ovulate. You were also taking something do lower your cervical mucus. He wished he didn’t know that. The words cervical mucus were ones he wished he didn’t even know. But once Natasha had started talking about all the medical stuff she couldn’t shut up.

The other thing he knew was, aside from that they were waiting to do things like finding a place to live until after you were pregnant because no one wanted to jinx it. When they knew there was a baby then they’d start preparing for it.

He also knew that they’d decided - just for the fun of it - they’d try to make this baby the old fashioned way. Well, that was if the old fashioned way meant, a foursome with you and Natasha. Maybe more than one, depending on whether you got pregnant right away or not.

He was a little nervous about that if he was honest with himself. Clint - Clint was excited. His sex drive had always been through the roof and he was up for just about anything, anywhere, anytime. For a while, Bucky had been worried he wouldn’t be able to keep up with him. That maybe Clint would find him boring. Clint had never looked at Bucky like he was boring even once. He’d adapted and introduced his kinks in a way Bucky could handle and it was so fucking good.

Now that Bucky was on alert for when your basal temperature spiked - which apparently meant you were fertile, or so Natasha had said on her rant about the medical stuff - he was worried that he’d agreed to something he might not be able to do. He was still so sensitive to touch. They wanted to try and make it unclear whose baby was whose. Bucky wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it to the actual baby-making part.

When they got the text that it was happening and that you and Natasha were on the way over, Bucky started to panic a little.

“Hell yeah! Orgy time!” Clint cheered bursting through the door to their apartment. Bucky was in the process of trying to clean up, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. He was always picking up after Clint anyway, why he thought it needed to be hospital sterile now, he couldn’t say.

“Hey, Buck. What’s the matter?” Clint asked approaching Bucky a little like he was approaching a wild animal that might lash out.

“Just… this… now…” He shook his head and picked up Alpine off the bed and held the cat against him.

“What? Is it too soon?” Clint asked. “I mean, Trix did all that medical stuff but I guess we’ve only had a month or so to get used to the idea. I bet she’s all whacked out on hormones, but I’m sure if you need more time to get used to the idea, she’d understand.”

Clint was babbling a little and Bucky knew exactly what was going through his head. He was worried after all this the baby thing was going to be taken off the table again.

“No. It’s not that. I just…” Bucky shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “You know what I’m like. What if I can’t… what if it’s too much?”

“Oh, hey. Buck…” Clint said, coming over and running his hand down Bucky’s arm. “This is supposed to just be a little fun. We can always just jerk off into a cup and they can use a turkey baster or whatever.”

Bucky ran his hand through his hair. “No. I want to… but what if…”

Clint grabbed Bucky’s t-shirt at the chest and bunched it into his fist, dragging Bucky close, so their bodies were pressed against each other. “You and I both know,” Clint said, leaning in so close to Bucky’s neck, Bucky could feel the soft brush of Clint’s lips as he spoke. “That you take no time to recover.” His hand slipped down to Bucky’s crotch and cupped Bucky’s cock, squeezing it just a little.

Bucky took a sharp breath in and his hands tightened in Alpine’s fur. “Fuck, Clint,” he gasped.

“Mmm, gonna have to wait, Buck,” Clint teased, massaging Bucky’s cock, so it hardened in his hand. “Got a pretty lady to knock up.”

Bucky chuckled and leaned in kissing Clint deeply. It was weird how Clint could get him out of his head so quickly. Especially considering the way he usually went about it would make Bucky clam up if it came from anyone else.

There was a knock on the door, and Lucky started crying and scratching at it. Bucky and Clint both pulled back and looked in that direction. A smile crept over Clint’s face. “It’s on.” He said and went and let you both you and Natasha in. He kissed both of you on the cheek. “Ladies,” he said, putting on his best Hugh Hefter impression. “Can I take your coat? Get you a cocktail?”

You started giggling while Natasha shook her head in amusement. “Calm down, you dork.”

All four of you stood in a circle looking at each other. “So…” Bucky said. “Gonna make a baby?”

Natasha chuckled. “Nervous, James?”

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair, putting Alpine on the couch. “Yeah. Kinda.”

“Me too.” You said. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Natasha wrapped her arms around your waist from behind and kissed your neck, her hands running up your sides to your breasts and cupping them. “Don’t worry, zaika,” she purred. “We’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.”

If Bucky hadn’t already been achingly hard, he would be now watching the little show Natasha was putting on. You turned your head and she captured your lips, massaging your tits as she swirled her tongue graphically with yours.

“Bedroom?” Clint asked.

“That’s a really good idea,” Natasha said pulling back. “Come on, zaika. Let’s get you nice and wet for the boys.”

Clint choked on air and he and Bucky followed you and Natasha into the bedroom. Bucky closed the door behind them to keep Alpine and Lucky out and watched on as Natasha pulled you close to her and whispered in your ear as she began to undress you.

Clint moved up beside him, wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and nuzzled at his neck. “Come here you.” He said, pulling Bucky to the bed. The two men began to kiss as they began to undress. Clint’s fingers working rather clumsily considering he used his hands so much.

Each couple watched the other as they shed their clothes. There was something about Clint’s hands and mouth on him as he watched you and Natasha reveal more and more over yourselves as you kissed and touched each other. His cock was throbbing and he wasn’t sure how long he could possibly last once things really got underway.

He dropped down to his knees a the edge of the bed and licked up the length of Clint’s erection. Natasha smirked as she looked down at him and moved down to her own knees, grabbing your hips and dragging you to the edge of the bed before burying her face in your cunt. 

“Fuck,” Clint groaned, letting his head fall back, as Bucky took the archer’s entire length into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard and drawing precome from the head of Clint’s dick.

Clint leaned over to you and the two of you began to kiss. Bucky watched as the two of you moaned into each other’s lips and Clint began to massage your breast. Bucky’s hands tightened on Clint’s thighs as he felt a little prickle of jealousy. It happened from time to time thanks to the fact he didn’t think he deserved happiness and he was just waiting for it to end. He recognized it was his issue though and pushed it down. Besides, along with the jealousy came arousal. He looked hot. So did you naked and arching your back as Natasha and Clint touched you.

Bucky released Clint’s cock and pulled the blond’s balls into his mouth, sucking on them as his hand worked Clint’s shaft. Your moans got louder and louder. You broke the kiss with Clint and arched off the bed crying out as you came on Natasha’s face.

“Fuck,” Clint groaned, bunching his hand in Bucky’s hair. Bucky could see why. Watching you come was so incredibly sexy. He wanted to see you make that face because of something he did. Or even better him and Clint together.

Natasha sat back and wiped her mouth, smiling that devious half-smile of hers. “I think she’s ready for you,” she teases playfully.

Bucky released Clint’s cock and looked up at you and him sitting side-by-side with matching blissed-out expressions on your face.

“How do you want us?” Bucky asked. He felt stupid for asking. Like he should just know that kind of thing. But all his visions for how this might go down weren’t really based here in reality and he didn’t want to do the wrong thing.

“We can try both at once, but be prepared for me to chicken out as it’s about to happen.” You warned.

“When have you ever chickened out of anything, zaika?” Natasha teased.

Bucky got up to get the lube from the bedside table. If you were going to try that you’d need a lot of lube. As he did, Clint grabbed his hand and pulled him down, kissing just under Bucky’s ear. “I love you,” he whispered.

Bucky smiled and caressed the back of Clint’s neck. “Love you too, dork.”

Bucky went and grabbed the lube as you straddled Clint’s lap and began to grind down on his cock as he pulled you into a wet and hungry kiss. Bucky squeezed some lube into his hand and began to stroke Clint’s cock, coating it liberally with the viscous substance. Clint groaned and bucked up into Bucky’s hand. Bucky wrapped his fingers around Clint’s shaft and slowly guided him into your cunt.

“Mm… fuck,” Clint hummed as you started to ride his cock. He leaned down and began to suck on one of your nipples, pulling at it with his teeth so it hardened in his mouth before moving to the other.

Natasha guided him so he was lying down and ran a finger up the base of Clint’s cock so it slid inside of you too. You and Clint moaned loudly. “That’s it,” Natasha praised. “You’re doing really well. Bucky watched on, stroking his cock with the lube as Natasha added as a second finger and then a third. He was no longer worried about not lasting. Clint’s hands were opening and closing on your back and he was gritting his teeth in an attempt to hold back. As Natasha spread her fingers together you came again, your whole body shuddering with it.

Natasha pulled her hand away and smirked at Bucky. “Your turn,” she teased.

Bucky stepped up between their legs and pressing his cock against Clint’s at your entrance, he slowly guided himself in.

“Fuck!” Clint groaned bucking up under you. “Fuck, Buck, feels so good with you.”

“Mmm, yeah it does.” Bucky hummed, stilling as he let you adjust. “How are you doing there, bun?”

You nodded your head. “Good. Hurts. But in that good way.” You mewled.

He slowly began to move his hips and under you, Clint countered his movement, so that with every thrust in, Clint was pulling out.

The three of you came apart together, the room filling with the sounds of your moans. Natasha went and sat at the end of the bed and began to finger herself as she watched the three of you. Ripples of pleasure ran up and down Bucky’s spine like an electrical current as you squeezed his cock tightly against Clint’s.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… gonna come,” Clint babbled and with a hard jerk upwards he came. His cock pulsed as it emptied, throbbing against Bucky’s and coating it in come.

You cried out and bucked up, your own orgasm hitting and squeezing tight around Bucky and Clint’s cock. It was all it took, Bucky jerked into you and released, his come mixing with Clint’s.

Bucky slipped out of you and Clint followed, You let out a hybrid moan sigh as the combined fluids from the three of you dripped from your cunt. 

“Okay, zaika, hips up,” Natasha said, moving in and putting pillows under your hips.

Bucky moved to Clint, and Clint curled in against him, draping his arm over his stomach. Bucky nuzzled into his neck. “You think it worked?” He asked as he watched Natasha fussing around you.

“Mm maybe. Maybe little Stevie is swimming his way up right now.” Clint joked. “If not, we can have fun trying again next month.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Reader chapter

You sat on the edge of the bath clutching the pregnancy test in your hand. To say you were anxious would be putting it mildly. This was your second go-around at trying to get pregnant to Clint or Bucky. The first time everyone had been so sure it would work right away that the day you took the test you’d invited the boys around and they’d brought champagne and sparkling grape juice and when it had shown up negative, while everyone had been nice and said next time for sure, you could tell how upset they were and you felt like it was somehow your fault. That you’d let them down and even though they kept trying to reassure you that it was fine and nothing to worry about yet. It made no difference, you’d end up having to excuse yourself and then broke down crying in the bedroom.

Of course, Natasha had sent them home and consoled you, but somehow that made it worse, not better. It was supposed to be a celebration and not only had you let them down but also that you had made them feel guilty because you had reacted so strongly to the negative.

You’d done the group sex thing again. This time, while the four of you were in some way more confident with each other, there was a lot of uncertainty and you’d wondered if Clint and Bucky were worried you’d start crying again.

This time only Natasha knew when and where the pregnancy test was happening and she was pacing the hall outside as you sat trying to will yourself to look at the test.

There was a knock on the door. Soft and uncertain and so very unlike Natasha Romanoff it made your heart hurt. You had done this to her. You’d gotten her hopes up that she could have this family and you had failed her and now she was too scared to come and check too because if it was negative again she’d feel just as broken as you did.

“Zaika,” she said gently. “It’s been five minutes. If it’s negative it’s okay. I promise.”

You let out a ragged breath. “I’m too scared to look,” you all but whispered.

She opened the door just a crack and poked her head in. “Can I come in?”

You nodded but didn’t say anything. You couldn’t even look up at her as she carefully approached you like you were a wild animal that could lash out at any moment.

She sat down on the edge of the tub beside you and put her hand on the hand you held the test in. “Zaika, lyubimaya, I promise whatever this says, it’s okay. They say anything up to a year is normal for most straight couples who have regular sex. Which is not us. You had it one time this month, one-time last month. We can try other methods if that would make you feel better? Or … we don’t have to do it this way at all. We can try to adopt.”

“You were so excited. And they were. Bucky said it was fate and it’s all on me. What if there’s something wrong with me too, Tasha?” You asked. Fat tears began to roll down your cheeks and she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you against her, so your head was resting on her breasts.

“I’m sorry I’ve made you feel this much pressure,” She said softly. “I never meant that to happen. Why don’t we just check the test and see what it says? Maybe you’re upset about nothing.”

“I can’t look.” You whispered.

“Do you mind if I do?” She asked.

You pressed the test into her hand and squeezed your eyes closed. She took it and didn’t say anything for a moment. “Zaika,” she whispered. “Open your eyes, my love.”

You slowly opened your eyes a crack, pulling back from Natasha and looking at her first. She was beaming at you and her eyes were glistening. “You’re pregnant, zaika.”

“I'm… I’m pregnant?” You said in disbelief.

“Yes. Look. Two lines.”

You looked down at the test in her hand, and there in the indicator window were two pink parallel lines. The second was fainter than the first, but it was there. The test was positive. You were pregnant.

“I’m pregnant, Nat?” You asked looking back up at her.

She has started to cry. Not a lot, but a few years of joy had escaped the corners of her eyes. “We’re going to have a baby,” she said. “We’re going to be mothers.”

She put the test down on the edge of the tub and cupped your jaw with both hands, looking into your eyes. “It worked?” You asked, still not quite able to believe it.

“It worked.” She confirmed leaning in and kissing you deeply.

You wrapped your arms around her and bunched your hand in her hair and the kiss that had started deep and loving turned into something frenzied and passionate. You nipped and bit at each other’s lips and swirled your tongues together.

Natasha pulled back and looked at you. “You think we should call the boys?”

You nodded. “Yes. They’ve probably been anxious all week about it.”

“Come on then. We’ll do it on video chat.” She said taking your hand and getting up.

You followed after her and took a seat on the couch as she got out one of her Stark Pads and brought up a video chat.

Bucky was the one that answered and the scowl on his face told you he was full in work mode. “Nat? Is something wrong?”

“No, James. Why do you always say that?” Natasha asked.

He shrugged. “Because most of the time something is wrong.”

“Well, everything is fine. Where’s the bird? We have some news.” Natasha said.

Bucky’s face lit up. “You do? Is it good? Did it…? Are you…?”

“Clint first. News second. Go.” Natasha said.

“Clint!” Bucky said getting up. “Clint! Come here.”

You watched as the screen was carried through a couple of rooms and then out into the hall of their apartment building. Bucky seemed to head up the stairs and up onto the roof. “Clint!” He called.

“What? I’m right here?” You heard Clint reply.

Bucky held up the phone so that Clint could see you and you and Nat could see him. He was sitting on the edge of the roof with a blonde woman.  
“Is that Mockingbird?” You whispered to Natasha. You didn’t really know Clint’s ex-wife. Though you knew she was an accomplished spy too.

Natasha nodded and winced. “This might not be the best time to tell them.”

“Oh, hey Bobbi. When did you get here?” Bucky asked.

“About half an hour ago. Clint said he needed to talk.” She said. “Hey, Nat.”

“Hey, Bobbi,” Natasha said. “We can call back if you’re busy.”

“No!” Bucky said quickly. “No, I’ll lose my fucking mind. You gotta say now.”

Bobbi waved you off. “It’s fine. I was gonna go anyway. They’re all yours.”

“You don’t have to go,” Clint said, frowning.

She patted his shoulder. “Yeah, I think I do. It was good seeing you, Clint. Bucky,” she nodded and headed to the stairwell. 

“Alright, news? Is it good news?” Clint asked coming over and bunching up closely to Bucky to see the screen better.

Natasha smiled her cute little half-smile. “That depends. You want to tell them, zaika?”

“Is getting to be dads good news?” You asked them.

“It worked?” Clint asked.

“It did. I’m pregnant.” You said.

“Oh my god! That’s amazing. We should celebrate!” Clint said. “Shouldn’t we? We can go over there, right? Bring some food and drinks?”

Bucky looked into the screen questionly, like he was asking for permission. Natasha gave a small nod. “Yeah. I think this is celebration news. But not pizza. Or not just pizza.”

“We’ll be there soon,” Bucky said disconnecting the call.

You leaned against Natasha, feeling content and much lighter than you had since you started this journey. “I was kinda hoping we could celebrate just the two of us.” You said, nipping at her neck. 

She rubbed your thigh and rubbed her nose against yours. “Don’t worry,” she said. “There’s going to be plenty of time for that later. But for now, we should do something the four of us. They need to feel like they are part of this too.”

You smiled and relaxed. She was right of course. Plus you knew, when Bucky and Clint went home she’d make it very special for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @winterhawkbingo - N3, Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird
> 
> Bucky/Clint chapter

There has been this moment of pure excitement as Clint had waited in the living room with Bucky for you to take the pregnancy test. Everyone has just been so sure that the test would be positive. There was champagne ready to be popped and Bucky had clung to Clint’s hand excitedly whispering to him about whether he thought it was going to be a girl or a boy.

When you and Natasha emerged from the bathroom looking miserable his heart dropped.

He’d tried to reassure you that it was okay. That sometimes these things take time. Which was all true and he did believe it but you kept apologizing to them like you’d somehow let them down. That it was your fault you weren’t pregnant.

Even when they’d gone to try again you seemed to take the whole thing on like a job to do and you had studied up about positions and other conception tricks so it was more of a task to be completed than the fun ‘make-a-baby’ together thing that it had been initially.

Your reaction had been so severe it worried him. It worried Bucky too, he’d noticed. Bucky has suggested that if there needed to be a third try they go see a fertility expert and try artificial insemination or something because he was worried how many more negative tests you could take if one has made you as depressed as you were.

Clint couldn’t help but think about how Bobbi had reacted when she’d miscarried. She had been so distraught. Not just from the grief of the loss of a child she had already started to fall in love with. She’s been completely wracked with guilt, so sure there was something wrong with her and that she had let him down. Sure that they’d never get to have a family.

Back then Clint had no idea what to do or say to make her feel better. Not even the doctor’s assurances had made her feel better. Clint had wondered if there had been anything he could say to her that would have made it okay in the end.

As the time approached that you’d be taking your pregnancy test, Bucky and Clint had been told Natasha would call to let them know. She had felt it would be better that way. Then if it was negative you’d have time to grieve about it with just her before letting him and Bucky in on that too.

Clint had called Bobbi up and asked her if she’d come around. His reasoning being that maybe she could give him some insight into what was happening in your head and if there was anything he could do to help.

Now she was here, he realized that maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea he’d ever had.

“You’re doing what?” Bobbi asked, leaning on the small wall that ran around the edge of the rooftop on the apartment block he owned in Bedstuy. She looked both confused and hurt and Clint was only just now realizing how much this conversation was going to hurt for both of them.

“Bucky and I want to have a kid,” Clint explained, going right back to the beginning. “So we asked Nat’s new girlfriend. You know she’s living with someone now?”

Bobbi nodded. “I mean, you hear things around. I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

“It was weird ‘cause when Buck and I went to them, they came to us to ask for the same thing. You know?” Clint said running his hand through his hair.

“So what? Nat’s girlfriend is just pumping out babies now? One for you, one for them?” Bobbi asked sounding both confused and a little angry. Clint wasn’t quite sure what the anger was about. Him having a baby at all or him expecting someone she didn’t even know to act as a baby-making machine.

“No… no that’s… “ Clint shook his head and rubbed his temple. “We’re gonna do this together. Like me and Bucky and her and Nat. Raise a kid like that.”

Bobbi furrowed her brow. “I don’t understand…”

“Uhh… like they’ll have two dads who are a couple. And two moms who are a couple.”

“No,” Bobbi said, the pain dripping from her voice. “I don’t know why you’re telling me this. I don’t think you’re the kind of guy to rub it in. But that’s what it feels like. We barely even tried. I got pregnant by accident then miscarried and we never tried again. You break up with me because I killed a guy and ‘we don’t do that’ and now you’re literally living with an assassin and actively trying to have kids. Why are you doing this to me, Clint?”

Clint frowned. “I’m not doing it to you, Bobbi.”

“Then why am I here?” She asked.

Clint swallowed and shook his head. “Bobbi, we broke up because what happened changed you. I loved you. I still do. That doesn’t go away. But you aren’t the person I married and I’m not that guy either. I was so excited when you got pregnant and then when you lost it I didn’t know how to help you. You were so hurt. Then all that other stuff happened and you weren’t my Bobbi. And I’ve been through shit too. I’m not that Clint. Bucky gets who I am now. We took our time getting to this point and I didn’t expect it either. I didn’t think I’d ever move on after you. I want you to be happy, Bobbi. I want you to get what I’ve found. Please don’t hate me for finding someone that makes me happy.”

“Well, congrats.” She huffed. “Was that it? You want my blessing?”

“No … I mean, I don’t want you to be mad at me. But… the first time we tried to get pregnant. It didn’t take and she reacted the way you did when you lost it. I just… “ He paused and took a deep breath. “Is there anything I could have done that would have made it okay?”

Bobbi sighed and looked up at the sky while she thought about it. “I don’t know… Probably not. It probably would have helped if I thought you wanted it. But you obviously do this time. So … I don’t know. If it doesn’t work again… maybe it’s just about the pressure she’s feeling that it should work.”

Clint put his hand on Bobbi’s arm. “I’m sorry I ever made you think I didn’t want that for us.”

She shrugged. “It’s in the…”

She was interrupted by the bang of the door and Bucky calling out. “Clint!”

“What?” Clint called back, looking at Bobbi apologetically. “I’m right here.”

Bucky appeared around the side of the wall and held up his phone so that Clint could see you and Natasha looking back at him and stopped dead. “Oh, hey, Bobbi. When did you get here?” He asked.

Bobbi shrugged. “About half an hour ago. Clint said he needed to talk.” She lifted her hand and gave a small wave to the screen. “Hey, Nat.” She added.

“Hey, Bobbi,” Natasha replied. “We can call back in you’re busy.”

“No!” Bucky said quickly. “No, I’ll lose my fucking mind. You gotta say now.”

Bobbi waved him off as she pushed herself up off the wall. “It’s fine. I was gonna go anyway. They’re all yours.”

“You don’t have to go,” Clint said, frowning.

She patted his shoulder. “Yeah, I think I do. It was good seeing you, Clint.” She nodded to Bucky as she passed him on her way to the stairwell. “Bucky,” she added.

Clint watched her go feeling guilty and a little helpless. He shouldn’t have dragged his ex into this, regardless of the fact he did still consider her a friend.

He shook it over and came over to Bucky, putting his arms around his waist and smiling into the camera. “Alright, news? Is it good news?” 

Natasha smiled that devious half-smile of hers. “That depends,” she said and turned to you. “You want to tell them, zaika?”

“Is getting to be dads good news?” You asked playfully.

“It worked?” Clint asked.

“It did. I’m pregnant!” You said.

Clint’s heart did a flip in his chest a whole mixture of emotions hitting him all at once. Excitement. Joy. Fear. Confusion. Guilt. “Oh my god!” He yelped. “That’s amazing! We should celebrate!” As soon as he said it he worried that it was the wrong thing to say and he flipped 180 degrees. “Shouldn’t we? We can go over there, right? Bring some food and drinks?”

Natasha gave a small nod. “Yeah. I think this is celebration news. But not pizza. Or not just pizza.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Bucky said disconnecting the call. He tucked his phone in his pocket and turned to Clint grinning widely. “We’re going to be dads. Can you believe it?”

Clint shook his head and leaned his forehead against Bucky’s. “We get to have it all, Buck,” Clint said softly.

Bucky tilted his head and captured Clint’s lips. As they kissed that little niggling feeling started to creep into Clint’s head when anything started to go his way. Yeah, you were pregnant. But he’d lost that once. He’d lost a wife. How much more good could he get before it all got taken from him again?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha/Reader Chapter

It wasn’t long between the positive pregnancy test and when your nausea started setting in. Natasha took the role of doting wife very seriously and was quick with saltines and ginger ale and cool compresses. She’d even rub shea butter into your breasts when you started to complain about them aching. She wasn’t sure if it actually did anything but the sounds you made when she did it were always so good.

While the symptoms of your pregnancy came on quickly it was another three weeks before you were able to see an obstetrician, and for some reason, Clint didn’t seem to be able to deal with it.

For some reason…

Natasha knew the reason. As Clint Barton’s card-carrying best friend she knew everything about him. He shared things that he wouldn’t even tell Bucky. So she knew about Bobbi’s miscarriage. Outside of Clint and Bobbi and Bobbi’s doctor, she was probably the only person who did know. So Clint’s concern that something was going to go wrong was understandable. The truth was, that had been something she had gone through too, once upon a time. So long ago it wasn’t even something Clint knew about. Because it wasn’t so much that the Red Room had made it impossible for her to get pregnant it has just made it impossible to carry to term.

So she was determined that now you were pregnant and carrying the baby that was here despite there being no biological claim, you weren’t ever going to experience that tragedy. She would fight the gods themselves to protect you from that grief.

So every time she got a call or a text from Clint asking how things were, if you were okay, did either of you need anything, Natasha knew the question was, ‘are you still pregnant?’ So she’s always made sure the answer she gave was ‘yes both you and the baby are doing just fine’. That way he knew.

Besides, saying those words out loud was like a mantra. If she said it, it was true and you and she were going to be parents.

Finally, the day came where the question could be answered definitively. On the day of the first ultrasound, Natasha woke up both anxious and excited. She so very much wanted to see that weird little shape that was going to be her son or daughter but she was more than a little worried that they weren’t going to find anything or worse, there would be no heartbeat.

“You sure you’re going to be okay with an internal if the boys are there?” Natasha asked as she pulled her car into the carpark.

“They’ve both been in there. I think I’ll be okay.” You teased.

Natasha snorted and covered her face. There were three people in the world she’d ever allowed to hear her snort-laugh and they were about to all be gathered together looking at a dark screen to see that their baby is okay.

You smiled and leaned over and kissed her. “You ready to see your progeny?” You asked as you took her hand and put it on your stomach.

She took a deep steadying breath. “Yes, I think I am.”

She took your hand as the two of you went into the hospital. Clint and Bucky arrived just as you were filling in the paperwork at the check-in. Clint was obviously worked up. He perched on his chair, rather than sat and he clung to Bucky’s hand like it was a lifeline as he stared at the screen that currently was just a blur of static as the ultrasound technician moved the wand inside you.

She didn’t need to imagine what he was thinking. She was thinking the same thing and every second it took to find that tiny little peanut-sized embryo the feeling was stronger. The pregnancy hadn’t taken. As each second passed she squeezed your hand tighter.

“Tasha, you’re starting to hurt me.” You said.

“Sorry, zaika.” She said, forcing herself to relax her grip.

“Huh…” The ultrasound tech said as she finally stopped moving the wand. “You used Clomid, correct?”

“Yes, that’s right. We aren’t together, so we wanted to put the odds in our favor that it would work.” You explained.

“Is something wrong?” Bucky asked. Beside him, Clint has turned white as a sheet and Natasha wondered if her own fear was betraying itself.

“Quite the opposite,” the tech said. “You’re having twins.”

Clint nearly fell off his chair while Natasha sat up straighter. “Twins? Really?”

“Yes. There is a much higher rate of twins when you take Clomid. You can see one here -“ she said circling one strange little peanut-shaped blob on the screen. “- and the other one is here.” She added circling another one.

“Oh my god! Natasha! Twins!” You said excitedly as the tech started to do a series of measurements.

“They’re okay, right?” Bucky asked. “There’s nothing wrong with then, is there?”

The tech didn’t say anything for a moment, she just continued her measurements. Natasha thought Clint was going to pass out the longer the tech went without saying anything.

“Everything looks fine. The babies are the right size going off when you said you conceived. Their heartbeats are strong. Nothing to worry about. Being pregnant with twins does up the risk factors but your ObGyn will go over everything with you.” She explained. “Did you want to hear the heartbeats?”

“Yes!” All four of you said at once making the tech laugh. She flicked a switch and the room was filled with the woosh-woosh sound of the babies’ hearts.

As the sound of their hearts echoed through the room it felt like Natasha’s heart had stopped. She’s gone from not thinking she’d ever get to have a child to expecting two and she had never been happier in her life. It was a feeling that so strong she didn’t quite recognize it and it hurt a little because she knew how fragile it was.

“Oh my god, Tasha! That’s them!” You said.

“I know, zaika,” Natasha said, pressing her lips to the top of your head. “I love them already.”

The tech took the wand away and printed out some pictures to take home. They really didn’t look like much, but Natasha had never wanted to protect something as fiercely as she did right now.

“They look like little peanuts,” Bucky said, looking at the photo.

“And I’m the oven that’s roasting them.” You joked.

Clint chuckled. “Two little oven-roasted peanuts. “Seeing them is surreal, huh? I was so happy to hear their heartbeats.”

Bucky wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Yeah. Me either. It’s exciting. I wonder if they’re boys or girls or one of each.”

“We’ll find out eventually.” You said, getting down off the table. “Gonna have to be patient.”

Clint let out a strained laugh. “Yeah right. Oh man, we are gonna need such a big house.”

Natasha smiled. The image of their big farmstead with their twins running around with a cat and a dog filled her head. This time that self-doubt about deserving it didn’t even enter her head. She just let herself have it. She was happy. Really happy. It was new and she was going to just enjoy it for a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square: ** @winterhawkbingo - B3, Slow Dancing
> 
> _This is a Clint/Bucky chapter_

It had been over a week since Bucky had found out that it wasn’t just going to be one baby, but two. The little printout was stuck to the fridge next to the phone bill, a note about remembering to buy cat food, and a photo of him and Clint wearing those Mouse ears from Disney where Clint looked so goddamn happy and beautiful and he just looked resentful about the whole situation.

Bucky looked at the little printout of the oven-roasted peanuts (as Clint had been calling them), every single day. And every day he had pictured some new thing. Seeing Clint holding them for the first time. The huge smile on his face but the tears pricking his eyes a the same time. Giving them a bath. Fighting over whose turn it was to change the diapers. First steps and first words. All the good things that were coming to them now they were going to be dads.

Only along with those came the little niggly details the four of you hadn’t worked out. Things like would he and Bucky get to be in the room during the birth? How would they choose the names? Who’s last name would they get? How would they decide who would be getting up in the middle of the night if the parents slept in different rooms?

“Do you think we should find out which of us is the father?” Bucky asked.

Clint had asked him to make meatball subs for lunch and so Bucky had him rolling the balls out of the minced meat mix. Bucky had just gone to the fridge to get some parmesan cheese and stopped to look at the photo. Along with such a clear and beautiful image of the babies clambering on Clint while he was doing his yoga, he also wondered about who they were actually related to.

Clint didn’t answer right away, he just furrowed his brow and continued to roll meatballs. Bucky waited. He could be patient under most circumstances. He grabbed the cheese and checked on the meatballs he was already browning off, adding the ones he thought looked nicely sealed to the marinara sauce that was simmering on the back burner.

“Do you think we need to?” Clint asked.

Bucky shrugged and added more meatballs to the pan. “I don’t know. What if the serum does something to them?”

Clint tried to stifle a laugh and ended up choking. “Might be a little late to worry about that.”

“Clint, that’s not helping!” Bucky said as the real worry that they’d made a mistake letting him be part of the biological creation of these kids.

“Sorry,” Clint said, dropping the meatball he was forming and going to take Bucky’s hand. Bucky caught Clint by the wrist and held his hand up.

“Don’t touch me with those things.” He said.

“Hey,” Clint protested. “You’re the one that told me to make these things.”

“Yeah, cause I didn’t want that shit on me.” He said and moved him to the faucet, rinsing the raw meat from the archer’s long fingers.

When his hands were clean, Clint turned and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky leaned in, nuzzling into Clint’s neck, and breathing in the slightly salty scent of his skin. “What if the serum gets passed on?” Bucky asked softly.

“The doctors know what the deal is. They’ll keep an eye on it.” Clint said, starting to sway gently with Bucky. “If you really want to find out whose baby is whose then we can. But… I don’t want to.”

Bucky turned the stovetop he was frying the meatballs off and moved the pan off the heat, before letting himself relax in Clint’s arms and allowing Clint to lead him in a slow dance around the kitchen. “Why… why don’t you want to?” Bucky asked, keeping his cheek, pressed against Clint’s.

Clint took a breath and let it out slowly so it made Bucky’s hair tickle against his neck. “I just… I don’t want either of us to have a claim over them above the other. I know that’s stupid. But I just want them to be our kids.”

Bucky pulled back and looked into Clint’s eyes. “They will be. It doesn’t matter to me who they are related to. They could be related to Steve or shit, even Red Skull. We are raising them. They’re gonna be ours.”

Clint chuckled. “Red Skull, huh? Little monster babies for you to love.”

“Monster babies need even more love,” Bucky said. “But you know what I mean.”

Clint spun him and Bucky let himself be twirled and pulled back against Clint. Truthfully, he loved this little random bit of intimacy in the kitchen. It was how he always pictured being in love would look like. Taking that little bit of time while cooking a meal together for some private romance. It was everything he didn’t think he’d get once he broke free of HYDRA. Everything he’d imagined back before them. The fact he was discussing with Clint something so grown up and responsible as parenting only added to the happiness he was feeling.

“I do. And if there’s a tell or we have to find out… or shit, if you just really want to, I don’t mind. I will love a little Barnes just as much as I love a little Barton. But I also think it shouldn’t matter. They’re ours. Their DNA doesn’t matter.” He said as he brought Bucky’s hand and held it against his heart.

“Clint,” he said, his voice coming out a deep rumble.

Clint turned his head, the soft brush of his clean-shaven cheek over Bucky’s beard sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. “Yeah, Buck?”

“I don't… I don’t think you can understand how much I love you.” Bucky said.

Clint smiled and brushed his lips along Bucky’s jaw as they slowly swayed in a circle. “Just because you don’t understand why you love me doesn’t me I don’t know how much you do.”

Bucky hummed and his hand tightened in Clint’s. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Mmm… I really want to suck your dick but I’ll settle for a kiss.”

Bucky pinched Clint’s hip and stifled a laugh. “Always ruining the moment.” He said pulling back from their embrace.

Clint pulled him back, so his body was pressed flush against Bucky’s. He leaned in and Bucky bridges the difference. They slowly moved their lips together as they started to sway to the unheard music once again.

As Bucky started to feel light-headed and fuzzy Clint pulled back and looked at him. “Do you wanna find out?”

Bucky shook his head. “No. It doesn’t matter. They’re ours. It doesn’t matter who they’re related to.”

Clint smiled. “Thanks, Buck.”

“Alright. Sandwiches. Come on.” Bucky said pulling back away from him again.

Clint kissed Bucky’s cheek and slapped his ass before going back to making the meatballs. There was something about how casually domestic this had been - no drama - no freaking out - just two men in love. It made this seem like it was going to work just fine. All those little things he’d been blowing up in his head were just that. Little things. The four of you would work it out and in the end, it didn’t matter. What mattered was he and Clint were making a family and these domestic moments were only going to start to be his normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat/Reader chapter

After the initial few doctor’s appointments where you were told you were going to be monitored a little more closely due to the higher risk of twins and the purchasing of all the things you needed such as anti-nausea medication, everything settled down a lot. You weren’t showing yet, so there was no visible sign that you were pregnant other than the nausea which you were taking the medication to keep control over it, it wasn’t even bothering you that much.

So you, Natasha, Bucky, and Clint went about trying to find the perfect home for you all to raise your kids.

Initially there had been some toying with the idea of buying the lower level of a brownstone and renovating so instead of two apartments it was one that connected through the back and had access to the yard, but aside from the cost, it didn’t quite feel right. The four of you looked at townhouses in Brooklyn and houses in New Jersey. Jersey started to look closer to what you all wanted. There were houses listed that were affordable and could possibly be worked into the design where each couple had their own private spaces but the kid’s bedrooms were at a halfway point that allowed them to go between both. Bucky wouldn’t have it though. He said you might as well kill him if you were gonna force him to live in Jersey.

The farm idea was looking very tempting. It would mean a huge lifestyle change though. The farm was pretty far from the city. If any of you wanted to keep Avenging there would need to be something worked out with Steve so that you weren’t always commuting in all the time. Clint was the closest to being a country boy and even he never lived on a farm. There was a big learning curve.

After browsing real estate listings and Clint getting excited about every single one, the four of you had started taking trips out to the country to look at real estate. They were fun expeditions and you were glad you were making them before you got so big that the babies were sitting on your bladder.

It turned out looking at houses was quite fun too. It was exciting to go through and have Clint tell you how he could knock down one wall or put up another. How he could picture where the second kitchen would go and how he could strip the floors and polish them. You liked walking the grounds with Bucky and having him tell you about where he’d put up the target range and where he’d keep his goats he was planning on getting. Natasha liked to make claims on bedrooms and tell you how she’d change a bathroom so it could fit a big clawfoot tub that she was determined to have.

You’d seen about 6 houses now, but none were quite right. Whether that be their distance to a decent school. Or their lack of bathrooms which would make the renovation that much more expensive. You were all getting to the point of admitting defeat and just buying a parcel of land and building from scratch. It was debatable whether it would be more expensive that way or not, but at least you’d start off with exactly what you were looking for.

There was just one more that you’d been drooling over in the listings. Not too far from a town, with a pool and lots of bedrooms and bathrooms. It was even in the budget you had leaving enough for renovations.

Natasha pulled her car into the drive, followed by Clint and Bucky. “We’ll have to change the color.” She said as she put it into park.

“You don’t like blue?” You asked.

She shook her head. “Not that shade. Not for a house.”

“Well, paint is the easy bit.” You said getting out.

A woman came out of the house and introduced herself as the estate agent. You had met so many now that you didn’t take note of her name. She gave you a quick rundown. Five bedroom, four bath, pool, formal lounge and dining, carriage house that can be renovated, barn, turn of the century. You all listened on while pretending to look at cornicing and room size. When she said she’d leave you all to look around, you finally started to look around properly.

“With the way, it’s laid out, formal lounge, dining room on one side, family room and kitchen nook on the other, if we just split the kitchen in two we have two completely separate living spaces,” Clint said as the four of you walked through the kitchen.

“The kitchen is definitely big enough for that too,” Bucky said running his hand over the floating counter. “It’d cost less not having to put new plumbing and gas to a whole new area.”

“Be a little bit of a shame to lose this space,” you said. “But it is definitely big enough.”

“Let’s go check out upstairs,” Natasha said.

The four of you went back to the entrance and started your way up the spiral staircase. “This will be the tricky bit. I’ll have to pull this out and put in two new landings but we have time. We can share for a bit.” Clint said.

You reached the landing and you and Natasha went left to the turret while Clint and Bucky looked at the other rooms. “Oh, this is our room. She said going straight to the bay windows and looking out at the grounds.”

You moved up behind her and wrapped your arms around her waist. “I really like this one.” You whispered.

“Mmm it looks good so far,” Natasha agreed. “We can get a fourposter bed. Imagine that. Like actual princesses.”

You giggled and kissed the side of Natasha’s neck. “Since when did you want to be a princess?”

Natasha turned in your arms and wrapped her arms around your waist. “All that decadence and people to give you pedicures? What’s not to love?”

“You dork.” You teased and she kissed you deeply, pulling herself flush against you.

Bucky and Clint chose that moment to come into the room. “This place is really laid out perfectly,” Clint said, not waiting for you and Natasha to stop kissing.

Natasha pulled back and looked at him. “How so?”

“The two bedrooms at the front of the house are much larger and have their own bathrooms. The three at the back are smaller and share one,” Clint explained. “It’s almost designed to be split into two. It’s almost like a duplex that was shoved back together.”

“I think this might be it,” Bucky said.

“Then let’s make an offer,” Natasha said.

The four of you went back downstairs and filled out some paperwork. You got into the car with Natasha buzzing with excitement. “You think they’ll accept it?” You asked.

“I think so. It’s been on the market for a while and we offered asking,” Natasha said. “I don’t think it’ll be long before we’re moving in.”

You leaned in and kissed her neck. “I’m so excited. We can paint the kid’s rooms with murals.”

“We should ask Steve to do it. I bet he would.” Natasha hummed.

You put your hand on her thigh and kissed the side of her neck. “I’m so excited.”

She chucked and caressed your jaw as she kept her focus on the road. “I can tell.”

“Are you?” You asked as you walked your fingers up her thigh.

“Yes, zaika,” she smirked. “You seem to be extra excited though.”

“I am,” you whispered. You nipped at her earlobe and slipped your hand into her yoga pants.

“Cheeky girl.” She teased. “Should I be pulling the car over?”

“Mmm, that might be a good idea.” You hummed as you teased your fingers over her cunt.

She continued driving for a little while. As she did you kissed her neck and ran your finger in tight circles over her clit. It didn’t break her focus. You wondered if there was anything that could really.

She pulled the car down a dirt side road and switched off the engine. “Alright, my bad girl. What are we going to do with you?”

She unclipped her seatbelt and climbed over the center console so she was straddling your lap. You looked up at her, practically buzzing under her. She leaned in and kissed you deeply, her thigh pushing against your cunt. You ground against it, letting your arousal grow and seep from you.

As you kissed and ground against each other, you slipped your hand into her pants again. Your fingers slid up and down her slicked folds, teasing her entrance and then dancing over her clit. She mimicked your movements, her hand slipping up under your skirt and teasing your cunt. When you thrust two fingers into her she thrust two into you.

You broke the kiss with a gasp and she looked down at you with the most intense expression on her face you’d ever seen. It was like she was staring right into you. She continued to mimic your movements. When you curled your fingers she curled hers. When you rubbed her clit with your thumb, her thumb rubbed against yours. You began to move your hands in just the ways you liked best. Seeking out her g-spot and stroking your fingers over it. Corkscrewing your wrist and scissoring your fingers inside her, running your thumb over her clit in tighter and tighter circles.

The two of you began breathing heavily as you brought each other undone. The whole time you kept your eyes locked together. It was like you were trapped in the intensity of her gaze. Her green eyes bore into you and you seemed to be timing your breathing with hers.

“Gonna come for me, zaika?” She purred as she moved her fingers in your cunt.

“Are you?” You breathed, matching her pace.

“Together then?” She purred.

You gave a short nod and sped up your fingers. Thrust and drag. Thrust and drag. Again and again over the spongy surface of her g-spot. Your thumb rolled over her clit. She did the same to you and almost at once you both bucked against each other and came. “Fuck!” You cried simultaneously.

She pulled her hand free and leaned in and kissed you passionately. You slipped your hand free and wrapped your arms around her, returning the kiss. Slowly she pulled back and climbed back into the driver’s seat. “Now, zaika,” Natasha said, starting the car. “If that’s how we celebrate making an offer, imagine how it will be when they accept it.”

You hummed, bucking back up and leaning against her shoulder. “I can’t wait.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you and Natasha are contemplating starting a family together, Bucky and Clint are doing the exact same thing. So two couples go take the same path to parenthood together.
> 
> **Square: **@star-spangled-bingo - a collection of toys

It was about six weeks in total to take possession of the house. In that time there had been a doctor’s appointment, but neither Bucky or Clint attended it. It had been decided that the big deal ones they’d go to and if Natasha couldn’t for some reason, one of the boys would take her place, but doctor’s appointments were kind of personal. Especially ones that involved pelvic exams. So it would be better if they were mostly left to you and Natasha. Clint worried a little that it might make them a little less part of it, but he did understand. Besides, they were going to be part of the Lamaze classes and at the big appointments and the birth. Not everyone in his position got that much.

You had also started to show. Not a lot, but it wasn’t something you could hide anymore. It was very tempting to keep wanting to touch you to see if there was any movement, despite the fact you kept telling them it was too soon. Certainly anytime you were all around each other, Natasha couldn’t keep her hands off your stomach.

Clint and Bucky were focused on getting the house ready. The plan was to get the kitchen and master bedrooms done first and then the four of you would move in properly. There was a lot of work. Some of it needed to be done by professionals. The rest he and Bucky were going to try and do. They’d already pulled out the cabinets and started the framework for the wall that would run down the middle of the room. Today the plumbers were coming in and putting in the new sinks and dishwashers, so Clint and Bucky were going to start painting the bedrooms. Steve had already started painting a mural for the babies. He had accepted the request happily and Clint was surprised by how serene he always looked as he walked in on him.

Clint was meeting Bucky out there today. He had to stop by Home Depot for a few things and just like every time he was sent shopping by himself he stopped at Target. Partially just to get some snacks but partially because he really loved looking at the baby things. He’d been bringing toys and clothes and other random little things home since the positive pregnancy test.

He pulled the pick-up into the drive (another new purchase, thankfully he’d built up a large savings account thanks to the fact his hazard pay was always huge and up until now the most he spent on anything was his archery equipment which was all tax-deductible) behind Bucky’s Audi and grabbed the bags of toys and the case of beer before heading in.

He found Bucky in the nursery with Steve. The mural was really coming together. It was a space scene and Steve had laid out what would eventually seem like the earth viewed from the pilot’s chair in a spacecraft. He was currently painting the details of Earth now and it was impressive in the detail.

“Wow. It’s looking good.” Clint said coming into the room and looking on as Steve continued to paint.

“Thanks. I hope it’s not too scary for the babies.” Steve said, wiping his brow and smearing a large blue line over his forehead.

Bucky started laughing and grabbed a cloth, and wiped his best friend’s face clean like he was cleaning up a toddler. “What have you got there?” He asked.

“Beer,” Clint said, putting the case down on the floor. “Should still be cold if you want one.”

Bucky and Steve both helped themselves to a bottle as Bucky quirked his eyebrow at Clint. “You know that’s not what I was talking about.”

“I got some more toys for the babies,” Clint said sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “How many toys do you think they need?”

“I can’t help it. It’s all so cute. I mean look at this.” He said pulling a mobile out of the bag that was made up of little plush toys of all the planets in the solar system. “It goes with the mural. And … I got them a little Cap and a little Tony so their uncles can be with them all the time too.”

Steve gave a bemused laugh. “That’s sweet.”

“You better put them in the closet to keep them safe,” Bucky said. “You should build some shelves for all their stuff.”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea,” Clint said looking around the room. “It’s gonna be nice.”

“You wanna go start on our room?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, you right being left alone, Steve?” Clint asked.

Steve took a drink and nodded. “Work better without the audience anyway,” he said.

“Alright. We’ll leave you to it,” Bucky said and he and Clint headed down the hall to their room.

“I was looking around the carriage house. There’s a bunch of unused timber. It’s old and kinda weathered. I thought we could make a… what do you call it… you know, when one wall is different to the others?” Bucky said as Clint wandered a little aimlessly around the room.

He turned and looked at the wall. “Yeah, that could work. We should strip back this carpet first.”

Bucky moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. The tickle of Bucky’s beard on his skin made Clint shiver in anticipation. “You know what we really need to do?” Clint said playfully.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked.

Clint turned in his arms and tugged on the waistband of Bucky’s pants. “We still need to Christen the bedroom.”

Bucky chuckled and pulled Clint flush against him. “You think you can keep quiet?”

“I can if I have my mouth full.” He teased and sunk down to his knees in front of Bucky.

Bucky bit his bottom lip and looked around the room. Clint loved that slightly panicked look in his eye. “Door, Clint.” He whispered as Clint moved to unfasten his jeans.

Clint sat back on his knees, letting Bucky go and shut the door. When he returned and tangled his hand in Clint’s hair. The light tug he gave made Clint’s scalp prickle. He leaned forward and nuzzled and Bucky’s crotch. Bucky unfastened his jeans and pushed them down. He was already semi-hard and Clint’s mouth watered and he nosed at it and ran his tongue up the side.

Bucky’s cock twitched and jumped as the blood rushed to it. As it hardened fully, Clint pushed back Bucky’s foreskin and lapped his tongue over the head. Bucky tugged on Clint’s hair and Clint opened his mouth wide, poking his tongue out and looking up at his lover’s face.

Bucky thrust into Clint’s mouth. Clint moaned, curling his tongue as Bucky tested his limits. Bucky knew exactly how Clint liked it and soon he was gagging on Bucky’s cock as his own strained against his jeans. Precum leaked down Clint’s throat and a patch of his own began to stain his jeans.

Bucky remained silent, as he clenched his jaw and fucked Clint’s throat. Clint couldn’t take his eyes off him. The way his eyes were set and his jaw twitch as he tried to keep it together made Clint moan into Bucky’s cock.

Bucky pulled back suddenly, nearly making Clint stumbled forward. “You got lube?” He asked tilting Clint’s head up to look at him.

Clint smirked and fished in his pocket for the tube he pretty much had with him all the time. Just in case.

“I don’t know why I questioned that,” Bucky said, helping Clint to his feet. He spun him and pushed him towards the window. Clint frantically unfastened his belt and jeans as Bucky rutted against his ass and kissed his neck.

He shoved them down to his knees and braced his hands on the window as Bucky began to massage lube into Clint’s asshole. His skin prickled and he moaned softly as he gazed out the window over the farm.

Bucky’s finger slipped inside him. Clint clenched his jaw, trying to stay quiet as Bucky pushed deep inside him and curled his finger, stroking it over Clint’s prostate. He added a second finger and stretched them. The burn of Clint’s ring muscle giving under the pressure made Clint groan and press his face on the cool glass.

Bucky pulled his finger free and slicked his cock, before lining it up to Clint’s ass and slowly sinking in. Clint groaned, digging his finger into the window frame. “That’s it,” Bucky whispered, kissing the side of Clint’s neck. “Nice and quiet.”

He began to thrust deep into Clint’s ass, sending wave after wave of pleasure running up the archer’s spine. Each thrust of Bucky’s hips pushed him into the window and Clint had to brace himself to stop from going through it.

A pit formed in this gut and pressed down at him. His cock ached for relief and throbbed, leaking down the shaft.

“Bucky… Buck… Buck…” Clint babbled as his hands opened and closed on the window frame.

“Mmm… what is it?” Bucky said at a half growl.

“‘M close. Gonna come.” He groaned, as his cock jumped.

“Just hold it, Clint,” Bucky said, gripping Clint’s hip as he picked up his pace.

Clint groaned loudly and bit into his fist as Bucky picked up his pace. He felt like a hot ball of lead had been dropping inside of him and he was about to burst into flame. His cock throbbed and began to drip and it was all he could do to stop from painting the window in hot come.

With a sudden snap of his hips into Clint, shoving his cock deep inside the archer, Bucky came. Clint moaned into his fist as he felt the pulse of Bucky’s cock inside him as it released. “Hold it,” Bucky whispered, nipping at the shell of Clint’s ear.

Bucky slipped free and turned Clint to face him, before dropping to his knees and taking Clint’s cock into his mouth. Clint groaned and leaned against the window frame relaxing as Bucky sucked hard on his throbbing member.

With a low groan, he came down Bucky’s throat. Bucky swallowed it all and got to his feet, pulling Clint back against him. “It’s now home now.” Clint joked, nuzzling at Bucky’s neck.

“Yep. Well and truly broken in,” Bucky chuckled. “So let’s make it exactly how we want it.”

Clint laughed and kissed Bucky’s cheek as he started to redress. “That was the nicest way anyone has ever told me to get back to work.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat/Reader chapter.  
**Square:** @ladiesofmarvelbingo - W2, Having Kids

Bucky and Clint had been making really good progress on the house, though it was still a little way off being ready to move into. One of the parts Natasha had loved the most so far was how the bedroom you and she were planning to share was shaping up. She was so in love with the bay windows and the two of you had bought thick red curtains to hang from them. Clint and Bucky had stripped the floors and window frame and stained them with a dark lacquer. The walls had been painted cream and given a wallpaper border around the ceiling. It was red and cream in a damask style and Natasha could picture how it would look when the furniture went in perfectly. She had not expected to be so into interior decorating, but the Victorian-style house with its turret spoke to her.

The two of you had spent hours planning things out and browsing stores and catalogs. You’d bought a red chaise lounge for under the window and a hardwood four-poster bed. There was a hope chest to sit at the end and a plush rug for the floor. You’d even brought lighting fixtures with Tiffany stained glass shades featuring red roses. She was excited to move in.

The excitement she felt for that was nothing compared to how she felt sitting next to you as the ultrasound technician passed the wand over your stomach. Bucky and Clint were beside her clutching each other’s hand and watching as the tech did measurements of each of the babies. It was a big one today. They were checking for the big defects and while Natasha was worried they might find something, mostly she was just excited. Today they were finding out the sexes.

They were really looking like babies now too. You’d had a few ultrasounds between the first and this one and Natasha had seen how their hands and feet had developed and their body took on that familiar baby shape compared to the weird little blobs with heartbeats from the first. This was Bucky and Clint’s first time since that first one and they couldn’t contain their excitement every time a foot or hand came into view.

“Oh my god, it looks like it’s waving,” Clint said as one of the babies flailed about. “Can you feel when they move like that?”

“Oh yeah, feels weird.” You said. “Nat’s been trying to feel them too, but still nothing.”

“It won’t be long. They’re the size of bananas now. So they still need to kick pretty hard to get the sensation on the outside.” The ultrasound technician said. “So family, were you wanting to find out the sexes?”

“Yes!” Natasha said quickly, giving your hand a squeeze.

The tech chuckled and began pressing harder with the wand as she moved it over your stomach. The picture on the screen moved to one of the baby’s legs so it almost looked like it was sitting on the imaging wand. “Baby number one looks to be a girl.”

Clint’s face lit up. “A girl? We’re going to have a little girl?”

Natasha wondered if her face was as readable as Clint’s. She had a feeling it wouldn’t have mattered what the tech had said. But knowing that one of those babies was a girl made her heart feel like it was going to burst. They could pick names and buy the right kinds of diapers to buy. It just made it feel all that more real that this was happening and she was actually going to get that one thing that she thought had been taken away from her forever. She was going to be a mom.

The tech had already moved on to baby number two. “Not just one little girl.”

“Two? Two girls?!” Clint said almost toppling forward off his chair. Bucky was smiling softly and he caught Clint and pulled him back up.

Natasha leaned over and kissed your temple. You looked up at her and smiled. It was like she was falling in love with you all over again. Her heart was ready to burst and all she wanted to do was pull you into her arms and kiss you until her lips were numb.

“Two daughters,” you whispered.

“I’m so excited,” Natasha whispered and brought her lips to yours.

The tech finished her measurements and let everyone hear the heartbeats again. The look on Clint and Bucky’s face when they heard it made Natasha wonder if maybe they should be invited to more of the ultrasounds.

Printouts were done of the scans and handed to each parent and as soon as you were given the all-clear you dashed off to the bathroom.

Natasha started to gather up your things. “Gonna be outnumbered.” She teased.

“Looking forward to it,” Bucky said. “Do you want to grab some lunch? We can talk baby names.”

Natasha nodded. “That sounds good. But picky out there is gonna have to choose where.”

“I think she’s earned restaurant choice,” Bucky said.

They met you in the hall and you formed a convoy to your choice of restaurant in midtown.

“I can’t believe you made us come to a place that only serves mac and cheese,” Bucky said as he looked over the menu.

“I did warn you, James,” Natasha teased as you pulled a face at him.

“It’s what the babies felt like,” you huffed.

“The babies couldn’t eat the mac and cheese at any of the million places they serve it and other things?” Bucky asked.

“No,” you said crossing your arms over your chest.

He smiled to himself and shook his head. “Alright, tell me what you want and I’ll go order.”

“I’ll have this one,” you said, pointing at the menu. “And the salad and a lemonade. And Nat will have this one.”

“Will I?” Natasha asked bemused. She knew that meant you wanted two different kinds and that you’d end up splitting them between both of you, but she did like that since you got pregnant you’d stopped asking if it was okay.

“Natasha,” you pouted.

She laughed and leaned over and kissed you. “Whatever my baby mama wants.”

“You can choose mine too if you like,” Clint said. “As long as it’s not the Masala. Cilantro tastes like soap.”

“Okay. This one for Clint,” you said pointing at the menu and looking up at Bucky.

Bucky sighed. “Go on then.”

You grinned and moved your finger. “This one for you.”

He chuckled and went to the counter while Natasha reached over and took your hand. “Getting spoiled today, zaika.”

“Well, I am growing two little girls inside me,” you teased.

Natasha hummed and reached over putting her hand on your stomach, her fingers caressing over the swell.

Bucky returned and sat down, putting the table number in the middle of the table. “So, two girls, huh?”

“Just like we talked about, Buck,” Clint said. “Though… I dunno if we can name one after Natasha now. That would be a little odd.”

Natasha didn’t know how much more her heart could take this kind of battering today. She reached over and ruffled Clint’s hair. “You were going to name one of your children after me?”

“Well, you are my best friend,” Clint said sheepishly.

“That’s so sweet. But no, I don’t think I want a Natasha junior.” Natasha said. “Did anyone have any other ideas?”

“I had hoped if I had a daughter we could name her Rebecca,” Bucky said. “After my sister.”

Natasha looked at you and tilted her head as she examined your expression. You looked down at your stomach and then back up at you with a smile. “Rebecca would be nice.”

Bucky leaned over to Clint and kissed him as Natasha did the same for you. “Alright… what about the other one?” You asked.

“Don’t call one of our daughters the other one.” Natasha scolded playfully and you pulled a face at her.

“Do either of you have anyone you’d like to name her after?” Bucky asked.

Natasha shrugged. “I don’t have family.”

You shook your head. “Not really. Maybe it should just be a name we like.” You said. “I’ve always liked Willow.”

“Mmm maybe… that could be alright.” Clint said.

“Maybe we should all write down a list of names we like and go through them later. I think the bigger question might be, what will their last names be? They can’t just have four hyphenated names.” You said.

“I had an idea,” Natasha said. “It might be a bad one.”

“Go on, Tasha,” Bucky nudged. “It’s worth hearing.”

A waitress brought over the food and put it on the table and you immediately pulled all the plates to you and started ladling the mac and cheese types onto your plate.

Natasha smothered a laugh as she watched you. “Well, I was thinking, only two of us get to go on the birth certificate. So what if the other two are the ones whose names they get? Then we will all be on the birth certificate.”

“So they’d be Romanoff- somethings?” You asked.

“Or Something-Romanoff,” Natasha said, sliding her plate back over to herself once you’d finished moving pasta around.

“That could work. I guess the two of us need to decide who wants to be who.” Bucky said.

“Homework.” You said and took a mouthful humming happily to yourself.

“You’re sure you’re okay with that, zaika?” Natasha asked. “I mean, you don’t get the choice if we do it that way.”

You nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, Tasha. I love it. We know they’re biologically mine. That can’t be argued anywhere. I want you to have that at least.”

Natasha hummed and kissed your cheek again. She often questioned what she’d done to deserve you and this. Right now she thanked whatever power it was that had given it to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @winterhawkbingo - Hawkeye Merchandise  
Bucky/Clint Chapter

There had been a long list of names put forward for the unnamed twin. Russian names like Nikita and Anastasia. Flower names like Lily and Rose. Old fashioned names like Ruth and Dorothy and ones that had made Bucky cringe because of the spelling.

In the end, the four of you had settled on Rebecca Charlotte and Lyra Yelena as the girls’ names.

Clint liked them a lot. It was a nice mix of family and personal taste, Russian and English, old and new. He could already picture calling out to Becka and Lyra to come inside for dinner. How maybe once a week all four of you would have a great big dinner with the kids and talk about how they’re doing at school and any plans for the following week.

For now, he was most excited about getting to feel the babies kick for the first time and the combination baby shower/housewarming they were having today.

Not that it could get him out of bed early. It was almost ten when he was woken by Bucky tracing his finger around his ear and Lucky’s cold nose pressed against his leg. He pried his eyes open and blinked up at Bucky. “What time is it?” He rumbled.

Bucky smiled. ‘10. You’re yelling. Time to wake up.’ He signed.

Clint sat up and rubbed his eyes. There was a steaming coffee on the bedside table and he grabbed it and closed his eyes, taking a long drink and just immersing his whole being in the strong bitter flavor.

Bucky poked him and Clint looked up to see him holding his hearing aids out. Clint huffed and put them in.

“You wanna get a move on? Tasha felt the babies kicking.” Bucky said.

Clint nearly threw his coffee across the room. “What? Why didn’t you lead with that?” He yelped, spilling the coffee as he put it down and tripping over first the blankets and then the dog as he tried to get out of the bed.

“I was trying to be gentle and I’m still not fluent in sign language,” Bucky said.

Clint pulled on his pants and ran out to the hall and immediately stopped dead. The house hadn’t been totally split in two yet. The upstairs was still one shared area as was the entry, but downstairs had been broken in two with a door in between the kitchens. He couldn’t just rush into yours and Natasha’s bedroom and he didn’t actually know where you were.

“They’re in their kitchen and they know you’re coming,” Bucky said coming out after him.

“Thanks,” Clint said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

Bucky moved up behind him and kissed the side of his neck. The soft prickle of his scruff sending a shiver down the archer’s spine. “Gotta take care of my human disaster.”

The two of them made their way down to where you were sloppily frosting cupcakes in pink and lavender, while Natasha kneeled on the ground with her face pressed up against your stomach whispering in Russian.

“Gonna have to make room, Tasha,” you teased.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Clint and got up. “I think if you don’t get up and help get ready for the party, you don’t get to feel the babies.”

“Oh like you were helping down there?” You teased.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Natasha said taking a seat beside you and picking up one of the piping bags.

Clint moved over beside you and held out his hand. “Is it okay if I…?”

“Yeah, Clint. You’re the only one who hasn’t gotten to do it yet.” You said. “But I’m not stopping this.”

Clint put his hands on your stomach and Bucky came over and placed his hands over Clint’s. Clint looked down, focused on trying to feel the little twitch of the babies kicking for the first time. It was strangely just how he pictured something like this happening. His partners hands on his as they pretended to be patient.

There was a little twitch under his palm and Clint looked up at you. “That was her,” you confirmed. “I’ve been eating cake batter and frosting. They’re all sugared up and kicking like crazy.”

“You can’t stay there all day though,” Natasha said. “The party is in two hours and we still have a ton to do.”

Clint closed his eyes and felt the little twitches under his palms, imagining his daughters swimming around together. Bucky moved his hands to feel too for a little while before nudging Clint to go and get ready.

It wasn’t long before friends had started showing up and tours were being taken through the house. Bucky had fired up the grill and Steve had stopped and picked up two matching cakes. One in pale pink and one in lavender. One cake was decorated with a sugar paste rattle and the other had a sugar paste teddy bear.

You had all foregone the silly games that were normally associated with baby showers and opted instead for just spending time with all your friends. It was a rare occurrence to have everyone together and it not be because the world was about to end.

The one thing they did do that was typical was opening gifts. The whole responsibility of which landed in your rather impeded lap. There were a lot of typical gifts - Bruce had brought a selection of cloth diapers in various bright colors and Wanda had bought some muslin wraps with various patterns on them - along with the ones he’d expected, like the pile of Captain America and Iron Man and Avengers (that never included either Bucky or Clint, even though Clint was an original member) onesies and t-shirts from Sam. Steve had painted a series of watercolors for their room and started up a savings account for both of them. Tony had gone quite overboard with cribs and car seats and a twin stroller. It was Kate that, in Clint’s eyes had gone really out of her way to get the ‘awws’. The good kind too. Not the ‘the bottom of my paper cup just gave way and I dumped hot coffee into my lap while I was driving, ‘awws’.

There was a huge pile of individually wrapped gifts from her. The first was a black widow onesie. It was all black and had her widow symbol on the tummy like a carebear. The next was a winter soldier t-shirt, complete with metal arm. The rest of the gifts were all Hawkeye related. And there were a lot of them. Cute little t-shirts with targets or chevrons in different shades of purple. Tiny little shoes with lavender arrows on the side. Onesies with his silhouette shooting his bow. And ones of Kate’s too. Little plush toys of him with his old cowled costume and a pillow of a purple target that had a matching patchwork quilt.

She had to have had some of them made to order because he had seen most of the Hawkeye merchandise, official and not, and he had not seen even half the stuff you were unwrapping. “Oh my god, Katie,” Tony teased. “You got a little theme going?”

“Well, they need to know that Hawkeyes are the best.” She said, poking her tongue out.

“Maybe they’ll end up being Hawkeyes too,” you said. “Then there can be four of you.”

“Jesus!” Tony cursed. “Two of them is two too many. I’m going to have to make them Iron Suits just to stop it from happening.”

“Maybe they won’t want Iron Suits,” Kate said.

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked. “Kate, would you like me to make you an Iron Suit?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes, but that’s beside the point.”

Tony started laughing hard, while Kate folded her arms over his chest and huffed.

Bucky put his arm around Clint’s shoulder and leaned into Clint, his lips brushed past his ears as he whispered. “I think Hawkeye is the best one too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @ladiesofmarvelbingo - O5, Bondage

You woke in a sweat with your pulse racing. The dreams you’d been having had gotten pretty vivid as you approached your due date and tonight’s had been a doozy. A lot of the time they were about the babies. Weird dreams about them being born with wings or floating off into space. Disturbing dreams about dropping them and them shattering like glass or giving birth to a long stream of spiders. But there were also a lot of sex dreams. You were horny all the time at the moment and constantly wet. Tonight had been a sex dream.

It had started with Natasha tying you down and then one by one all your friends took turns with you. Sometimes it was a coherent linear thing. Sometimes they blended from one to the other and back again. Regardless of the flow of time, it felt real. When you woke you could feel that ache in your cunt and you pressed your palm against it and whimpered softly.

Natasha sat up on alert beside you, looking around. “What is it? Is it the baby?”

You shook your head. “Stupid vivid sex dream.”

Natasha rolled over you and caressed your cheek with the back of her fingers. “Oh yes?” She teased. The slight growl to her voice doing nothing to relieve the ache in your cunt. “What was it?”

You whined. “Tasha…”

“Zaika…” she taunted. “Tell me.”

“You tied me down…” You said, looking up into her eyes, only barely visible in the dim light of the moon that crept through the cracks of the curtains.

Natasha grabbed the waistband of your panties and dragged them down. “How did I tie you down?” She asked as she dragged the fabric down. “Handcuffs?”

“No. Rope,” you said, your breath catching. “Full kinbaku.”

“Hmm…” She hummed, sliding her hands up your arms, guiding them up over your head. You squirmed a little, your skin breaking out into goosebumps under her fingers. “I’m not sure now is the time to do full rope binding but I can -“ She flicked her wrist and caught your hand in the leg of your panties and pulled it around one of the bedposts and then hooking it around your other wrist. “- work with what I have at hand.”

“Tasha…” You moaned. The sound was needy and breathless.

“What happened next?” She asked, running her hands over your breasts and around the swell of your stomach and down to your thighs. She slipped a pillow under your back to help take the pressure off it and you raised your hips needily.

“You went down on me.” You groaned, spreading your legs. “And fingered me.”

“Well, that I can do,” she teased, moving back and ducking her head between your legs. Her tongue slowly dragged up your folds, making you shiver. The warmth of her mouth somehow startlingly cool compared to the heat of your cunt. Her head popped back up and she looked at you smiling her signature half-smile. “You are so wet. It must have been a good dream, zaika.”

“Mmm… it was.” You moaned, lifting your hips again as she ducked her head back down. Her tongue dragged up your folds again and swirled over your clit. You moaned, rolling your hips against her mouth. She chuckled softly into your cunt as her hands slid up the insides of your thighs and teased over your pussy. You shivered. Her teasing touch only heightened your already highly aroused state.

She sucked your clit into her mouth, pressing her lips on it and flicking her tongue rapidly back and forth. It sent a jolt straight to your core and you bucked up with a gasp. Her fingertips teased around the entrance to your cunt, stroking up and down, and swirling around it as her tongue worked your clit. With a hard thrust of her wrist, she sunk two fingers inside you and began to fuck you with them.

You cried out and jerked up, yanking on your bonds. Natasha expertly worked your cunt, stroking her fingers again and again over that sweet spot inside you as she sucked and nipped at your clit. You wanted to grab her hair. To pull it. I grind your cunt into her face as she used her mouth on you. Sweat beaded on your skin as heat swirled through your veins and built-in your core.

With a jerk and a clench of your cunt, you came, gushing on Natasha’s face. She sat up and smiled at you, as she stroked you through it, watching as you trembled under her, helpless to do anything. “Then what happened?”

“You invited all your friends to fuck me,” you said.

“Oh did I?” she purred. “That does sound like something I’d do. Who went first?”

“Tony,” you said. You weren’t totally sure that was true, but it felt right when you said it.

“Mmm…” she hummed, corkscrewing her wrist and sending and shudder through you. “He’d give you a good seeing to, I’m sure.” She leaned over and bit gently at your nipple through your thin tank top. “We can’t really do that, but I do have an idea about how we can replicate it a little. You’re going to have to be a good girl and sit tight while I get ready though.”

“Yes, Tasha,” you said.

She took her hand away and got up and you watched as she went into the walk-in closet. As you waited for her, your breathing and heart rate began to slow and settle into their regular rhythm. 

When she returned she was no longer wearing her sleep shirt. Her breasts were exposed and on her lower half, she wore her strap on harness and in her hands she had a small collection of dildos and vibrators in different sizes and a tube of lubricant. She placed the on the bed by your hip and took the smallest, securing it into the harness.

You chucked as you watched her as she positioned herself between your legs. “Who’s that one supposed to be? Cause I’m gonna tell them you think they have a small dick.”

Natasha laughed and turned on the vibrator and slicked it with lube. “It’s just the starter course. It’s not supposed to be anyone.”

She sunk it into your wet and ready cunt and began to thrust. As small as it was, it was actually your favorite one. It had a part that rested against your clit and buzzed in varying intensities and bent in just the right way that with each thrust of Natasha’s hips it hit your g-spot perfectly. She fucked you slowly, pulling out almost all the way, before sinking back in and holding it there, so it buzzed against your pleasure centers. You started to pant and gripped at the headboard. Your whole body seized up and you came arching your back, and your toes curling.

Natasha pulled out and switched toys. This one was an average-sized dildo made of soft silicone. She sunk back into you as your body was still settling from your last orgasm. This time she fucked you hard and fast, her hips pistoning as she pounded into you. You moaned and writhed on the bed under her, straining at your bindings and digging your fingers into your palms.

“Oh god, Tasha,” you mewled as another orgasm threatened, but wouldn’t break. She moved harder and brought her fingers to your clit, rubbing it hard and fast. Your orgasm broke and you bucked up hard, your legs kicking out.

She pulled out and switched toys again. This one was a vibrator again, but thick. It stretched your entrance just a little as she thrust back into you. You were sensitive and starting to feel a little weak and fuzzy, but everything was still so good. She fucked your hard and deep, leaning over you and massaging your sensitive breasts. You were still buzzing from your last orgasm when your next hit. You jerked against your bonds, causing a rip in the elastic of your underwear and you cried out croakily, your voice hoarse and dry.

She pulled out again and replaced it with the last toy. It was thick and long and she lubed it up well, so the thick gel was dripping from it. She slowly eased it into you. It stretched your entrance, creating a slight burn. You couldn’t help but think of the threesome with Bucky and Clint and when they were both inside you. “I like to call this one the Thor.” Natasha teased.

You laughed but it was choked off by a low moan as she slowly began to thrust her hips. “Fuck… Tasha.”

“Mm… it’s a lot isn’t it?” She teased.

You nodded and let your head fall back, your lips parted in silent pleasure. She slowly fucked you, toying with your clit as she thrust in and out, in and out. That stretch and burn turning into something else. Something wholly good.

Another orgasm washed over you and you arched up off the mattress and strained against your bonds.

She slipped out again and unhooked your wrists. You rolled onto your side panting and she began to massage your lower back. “How are you doing there, zaika?” She purred.

“Mmm… so good.” You hummed. “Can you rub my shoulders too?”

“Of course, my little rabbit,” she said.

“And use the oil.” You added.

She chuckled and grabbed the massage oil from the dresser. It was a cocoa butter based and had a vaguely chocolate scent.

“Do you think you’ll sleep through now?” She asked as she worked out any tension you were still holding in your back.

You hummed in response as you relaxed down into the mattress, sleep already beginning to take you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @winterhawkbingo - Cum Play  
Clint/Bucky Chapter

As the due date for the twins drew nearer, things had started to come together nicely. The house still needed some work, but it had been split into two living areas, with a shared foyer, and doors connecting the kitchens and one shared hall upstairs for the kids to pass through when they got older and so that both sets of parents could check on them at night.

With all the work that Clint, in particular, had been putting in and the fact that everything they were doing was about the babies or the house, Bucky felt they needed to grab one last chance at having some alone time, just the two of them before it all became about nighttime feedings and diaper changes.

You were scheduled in for induction at 39 weeks but because it was twins they could come at any time. Because of that, Bucky decided to stay close by so they could get back in plenty of time to be there for their birth.

He booked a bed and breakfast in the Hampton’s by the beach and left you and Natasha in charge of the pets. The drive had been nice. Clint had chattered away constantly in that unselfconscious way he always did. It was a trait that Bucky had always found annoying when they first met, but now he loved it about him. It was almost like it took the pressure off him. Clint would find a way to communicate so he felt part of it too.

The B&B was an old manor style house and the owned enjoyed showing the two men around. Telling them about the history of the building. How it was haunted. Letting them know when and where breakfast was served and taking them to their room. When the door closed behind them Clint dropped his bag and flopped down on the queen-sized bed. “This house is older than you. That’s a rare treat.” He teased.

Bucky smirked, holding back laughter as he shook his head. He went to the bedside table and put his phone on charge as he tried not to break down into laughter. “How creepy was that room full of dolls?”

Clint sat up and grinned. “So creepy. Did the listing warn against a haunted doll room?”

“No! You think I’d have booked the one place with a haunted doll room if it was listed?” Bucky said and Clint fell back on the bed laughing.

“Oh man, this weekend is gonna be great,” he wheezed. “But at least it’s close to the beach and has complimentary cookies and cheese platter.”

“I brought Champagne too,” Bucky said.

Clint smiled. “Did you bring glasses?”

“Uh, no.”

“Gonna have to just pour it straight into my mouth then.” Clint joked.

“I was thinking we could take it out with us to dinner,” Bucky teased. “But I’ve got something right here if you need to have your mouth occupied.”

Clint smirked and patted his thighs. “Oh yeah? Get it out for me then.”

Bucky began to unfasten his jeans and Clint reached over and hooked his hand into Bucky’s pockets and pulled him forward. Bucky pushed his jeans and boxers down enough to free his cock and Clint immediately started nuzzling at it. He kitten licked up and down Bucky’s flaccid shaft and nipped at his foreskin, playfully teasing him to hardness.

As the blood rushed to Bucky’s cock and it hardened, Clint began to suck on the head and pumped his fist up and down Bucky’s length, shifting the foreskin up and down. Bucky tangled his fingers in Clint’s hair and tugged lightly as he watched on.

Clint pulled Bucky’s jeans down a little more and gripped Bucky’s ass, kneading the soft fleshing in his fingers and he pulled Bucky’s erection into his mouth. He sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down on Bucky’s dick as his fingers slipped between Bucky’s asscheeks and teased over his asshole.

Bucky groaned and his a heavy heat pressed down in his groin making his cock twitched and throb in Clint’s mouth, leaking precum over the archer’s tongue. Clint kept making pleased little humming sounds as he gazed up into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky groaned and began to thrust. To begin with it was just gently, adding a little more to the way Clint was working his cock. As Clint submitted, relaxing his jaw and curling his tongue around Bucky’s shaft, Bucky picked up his speed.

He fucked Clint’s throat hard and deep, making the blond choke a little as he tried to adjust to Bucky’s size. The smile never left Clint’s face though. Something that was almost as big of a turn-on as having the man’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock. He loved that Clint enjoyed himself so openly. It was something Bucky had such trouble doing.

Bucky’s balls began to tighten with his impending orgasm and he grunted and picked up his pace. “Gonna come.” He warned, so as not to take Clint completely by surprise.

Clint sucked eagerly, trying to speed up the process and with a groan, Bucky pulled back a little and released. As his cock throbbed, releasing in hot ropes, in Clint’s mouth he pulled all the way out and painted Clint’s face with the thick white mess.

Clint hummed happily and opened his mouth showing Bucky what it held inside before swallowing it down. He ran a finger through the mess on his face and closed his eyes and hummed as he sucked it clean. Bucky went to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth, finding Clint stripping off his clothes hastily. Clint sat down as soon as he saw Bucky and looked up excitedly. “You look like you’re waiting to open your Christmas present.” Bucky said as he wiped Clint’s face clean.”

“That was fun. I just wanna see what else you have planned,” Clint replied.

“I don’t really have anything planned,” Bucky said as he removed his shirt.

Cint hummed and resumed stripping off. “Guess we’ll have to play it by ear.”

Clint was naked first and he grabbed his bag and took out the lube as Bucky kicked his pants away and climbed into bed. Clint crawled over the gaudy floral quilt and wrapped himself around Bucky, so they were a tangle of limbs as they started to kiss. It was deep and tender, their lips caressing each other’s and their tongues dancing together.

Clint’s erection ground against Bucky’s skin leaving a trail of precum over his hip and thigh. His own cock began to twitch again and he silently thanked the super serum for his almost non-existent refractory period.

He pulled Clint on top of him and the archer moved between his legs and began to grind down on him. They groaned into the kiss, Bucky’s skin tingled and his scalp prickled as Clint’s fingers dragged over his scalp.

Clint grabbed the lube and slicked his cock, before lining it up to Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned softly at the slight, teasing pressure against his hole. The moan turned into a groan as Clint pushed forward and Bucky’s ring muscle first stretched and then gave as Clint filled him.

Bucky lifted his knees up to his chest and dug his fingers into Clint’s back as they kissed and Clint fucked him slow and deep. Bucky’s cock dragged along Clint’s abs, leaving a sticky trail of precum each time Clint rolled his hips.

It wasn’t just fucking. It was making love and it had been so long since they’d had the time to connect like this and Bucky relished it, thankful they’d taken this time to do it before the twins were born.

Clint picked up his pace and Bucky reached between them and started to jerk off in time with the snap of Bucky’s hips into him. Bucky broke the kiss and arched his back, angling his hips so that Clint was hitting his prostate just right. It made his body shudder and his muscles tense. With a low groan, Bucky bucked his hips and came, spilling onto his stomach.

Clint continued to thrust into him, looking down into Bucky’s eyes, his usual blue blown out in lust. His breath became shallow and he pulled out quickly, jerking his cock until he came too, releasing in waves onto Bucky, their thick fluids mixing together.

Bucky smirked up at Clint and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He let it go slowly and quirked an eyebrow. “I’m such a mess now, Clint.”

Clint sucked in air through his teeth and trembled slightly. He ran his fingers through the thick pools of semen on Bucky’s stomach. “Yeah, you are.”

“You gonna help me out?” Bucky asked.

Clint groaned still swirling his fingers around in the mess. He licked his lips and leaned down, slowly and deliberately licking stripes up Bucky’s stomach. The rough pull of Clint’s tongue over Bucky’s skin made it break out in goosebumps and straight away his cock began to twitch again. His libido seemed determined to keep the two men locked in the bedroom for the remainder of the day.

Bucky’s phone began to vibrate on the bedside table and he reached up and grabbed it, seeing Natasha’s name lit up on the screen.

He hit answer and pressed the phone to his ear. “Tasha? Is something wrong?” Clint froze mid lick. His tongue stayed pressed to Bucky’s skin as he looked up at him.

“James,” Natasha answered, her voice tight and slightly panicked. “I realize you probably only just arrived. But you need to come back. She’s in labor.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @ladiesofmarvelbingo - N4, "If this is love, loving you is easy.“
> 
> Nat/Reader chapter

Natasha had started to worry. Things had been going really well … with everything really. The babies had been growing well and you’d had minimal issues. Just a bout of sciatica that made your whole left leg go numb for a few days and the weird vivid dreams. Your blood pressure had been good. The babies were the same size. You were a little uncomfortable but otherwise fine.

That should have meant Natasha would relax. It did the opposite. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and everything to fall apart. So when you started making little pained noises and rubbing the middle of your back, she was sure that something bad was about to happen. She had visions of when she’d miscarried and woken up in her own blood. You kept reassuring her that it was just Braxton Hicks contractions. But all Natasha could think was it was still too soon and something was about to go wrong. The fact that Clint and Bucky had decided to go away this very weekend seemed to solidify that fact.

By the afternoon you had started to stop much more regularly and the sounds you made really were beginning to sound like you were in a lot of pain.

“I don’t think it’s Braxton Hicks, zaika,” Natasha said, coming over and rubbing your back for you.

“It has to be, Tasha. It’s too early.” You whined.

“Dorogaya,” she cooed. “They said anytime and we need to make sure they’re okay. If you’re in pain we should get to the hospital.”

You huffed. “Maybe if I call them?”

“Alright, zaika. But if they even say you should maybe come in just in case. We’re going in.” Natasha said.

“Okay, Tasha,” you said and waddled over to get your phone. As you walked Natasha noticed you were dripping some kind of fluid on the floor.

“Zaika,” she said gently, pointing at your crotch. “You’re leaking.”

You looked down at yourself and frowned. “Did I pee myself?”

“I don’t know. Did you? Or did your waters just break?” She asked.

“No… Tasha. It’s too soon.” You said, trying to make it reality by just arguing about it. “Besides, Clint and Bucky went away.”

She came over to you and wrapped her arms around you, letting you melt into them. “Call the hospital, I’ll call the dumbass exes. We’re gonna have our babies, zaika.”

You nuzzled into her neck for a moment and pulled away. “Okay. Can you pack a bag too?” You asked.

“Of course, my love,” she said.

You went and grabbed your phone and Natasha headed upstairs, dialing Bucky on her way.

It didn’t take long before he’d answered. “Tasha? Is something wrong?” He said in his usual greeting.

“James,” Natasha answered, attempting to remain calm but not 100% sure she was managing it. “I realize you probably only just arrived. But you need to come back. She’s in labor.”

“Fuck. What the hell?” Bucky cursed down the line. It actually made Natasha relax a little and she dug out the bag that was already half packed with things for the hospital. She could hear Clint and Bucky scrambling around in through the phone as she started to pack.

“She’s been having labor pains all day but she kept telling me it was false ones. But her water just broke. So we’re going in. I will call again, but I think you should have time to get back. But… you know. Hurry.” She said.

“We’re leaving.” It was Clint this time, obviously having snatched the phone off Bucky. “Tell her to keep her legs together.”

Natasha laughed and disconnected the call. She finished packing the last few things you needed and brought the bag down. “Ready?”

You were leaned over the table panting. She moved up behind you and began to massage your back. “Why didn’t I realize?”

“You were just being optimistic. You thought they’d make it until your induction day.” She said, her hands kneading your lower back.

The contraction seemed to pass and the two of you went out to the car together. It was a long drive from the farm to the hospital, and while you only had two contractions on the way the second seemed closer and stronger to Natasha.

You checked in and changed into your button-up nightshirt in the labor room, another contraction hitting as you were putting it on. Natasha worked your back again as it hit, wishing there was something more she could do to help you.

The first of what would be many midwives came in and put a monitor on you and set you up in bed, telling you they just needed to monitor the twins for a little while, and if everything was fine, you could get up and move around. She also checked how far you were dilated and it was only four centimeters. “You’re in for a long haul.” She warned.

Three contractions hit while you were on the monitor and they definitely seemed worse for being stuck in the bed. Natasha held your hand through them and in between she put on the music you wanted to listen to and lit a scented candle to help cover up the hospital smell.

You had been let up to move around when Clint and Bucky burst into the room.

“Are you okay? Did we miss it?” Clint said as he skidded to a halt in the room.

“Still a long way off. It’s fine.” Natasha said.

“Thank god,” Bucky said. “Do you need anything, bun?”

“Ice chips. I’m so hot.” You complained. “Can you make the aircon colder?”

“You got it.” He said and went and adjusted the aircon before heading back out into the corridor. Natasha knew how he felt about hospitals and she knew he’d try and keep busy to distract himself from where he was.

Unfortunately, the nurse was not lying. Three hours into your labor you had stripped naked because no matter how ice-cold they made it in the room you were sweating. All concept of shame shoved right out of your head. You didn’t care who saw you at all. Natasha took you to the bathroom and you stood under the cool water of the shower. After an hour of doing that you couldn’t stand up anymore and Clint put on a pair of swim trunks and hopped in with you. Bucky had gotten you an exercise ball and you sat on it, leaning against Clint while Natasha rubbed your back. Every time a contraction hit, she’d up the heat of the water and hold the nozzle against your back.

An hour after that they made you go on the monitor again for two hours. In that time, you lost your ability to cope at all and they gave you the nitrous. That didn’t seem to help with the pain exactly. Each contraction you still reacted exactly as you had before. Squeezing Bucky’s metal hand as Natasha rubbed your back and you moaned and cried out in pain. But it did seem to make you cope for a little while. You started giggling in between contractions and when you were asked what was so funny you couldn’t explain it. You ended up sharing the nitrous with Clint and the two of you just completely lost it in fits of giggles. Natasha was just glad you were still in good spirits.

It didn’t last though. The nitrous started making you really confused and disorientated. Thankfully they let you off the bed again and you returned to the bathroom. This time filling the tub and climbing in. Bucky sat on the edge, letting you doze against him as Natasha held the nozzle against your back through each contraction.

You stayed in the tub for two hours. The water gradually getting topped up each time it cooled off too much. When you got out to have everything checked again you had pruned up from the water. The babies were doing fine. You were still only five centimeters dilated. 

The process was repeated for another ten hours. Walking. Bath. Monitor with nitrous.

“Why is this taking so long?” You cried. When the nurses left the room.

“They said with twins natural is much harder,” Natasha soothed, as she patted our brow with a cool cloth. “Do you want to try an epidural?”

“No. No. I wanted to be present for this.” You sobbed.

“Honey. You will be. It just numbs you below the waist.” She said. “Remember? “You could try pethidine,, but that will actually make you feel high.”

Another contraction hit and you doubled over, breathing through it.

The monitors started to make loud beeping sounds and two of the midwives came rushing in.

“What’s going on?” Bucky said standing and trying to look over their shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“The babies are in a little bit of distress.” One said as the other checked you over. “We’re going to get your doctor in here.”

The one nurse rushed off to make the call as the other stayed and started to do an ultrasound. Natasha’s heart was racing. This was it. This was where it all fell apart. There would be no babies to take home. She wouldn’t be doing midnight feedings or singing them to sleep. It was being taken from her again.

“What does that mean? What’s going to need to happen?” Bucky asked, sounding just as panicked as she felt.

“We’ll wait for the doctor to get here. Okay?” She said. “Try not to panic.”

Which of course only made it worse. The doctor took half an hour to get there. By the time he arrived, you’d thrown up and Natasha felt like she was going to too.

She looked at the charts and the reading and frowned. “Okay. We’re going to need to get this show on the road. You’re going to need to have a cesarean and it’s going to need to happen now.

“No,” you said with obvious panic setting in. “Tasha. I wanted to deliver them naturally.”

“I know honey, but things change.” Natasha soothed.

“Listen to your wife,” the doctor said, as two orderlies rushed in. “We’re going to take good care of you, and when you wake up, you’ll have two healthy babies, but if we don’t do this now, I can’t promise that.”

“I won’t even be awake? Tasha?”

“It’s okay, zaika. I won’t leave your side.” Natasha said.

Bucky had started cursing under his breath and Clint took his hand and held it against his mouth. As the orderlies pushed the bed out into the hall, Natasha walked with you, holding your hand and soothing you as the boys followed on behind. They washed up and she returned to your side in a surgical gown and cap

You were put under a general anesthetic and when you counted off, everything happened so fast. Maybe it was the lack of sleep not allowing her to process things, but it felt like the had only just set up the screen when they had taken out the first of her daughters. Bucky and Clint stood with her and Bucky had gone so white she worried he was going to pass out. But when Rebecca’s cries filled the room, all the color returned again and tears filled his eyes. They were only given a moment to see her before they rushed her way to give her medical attention. She had only just been whipped away when Lyra had joined the world.

“If you want to go and spend time with your daughters, we’ll be here for another half an hour.” The doctor said.

“I’ll stay,” Natasha said.

“You sure, Nat? You don’t want to see them?” Clint asked.

“I promised I wouldn’t leave her side,” Natasha replied. “I’ll meet them when she gets to.”

Clint and Bucky nodded and each of them kissed her cheek before following the nurses out to the NICU.

Natasha stayed by your side as they stitched you back up and wheeled you out to recovery. She was there when you groggily opened your eyes and looked around confused by your surroundings. She held your hand and soothed you as you started to cry and couldn’t form the words as to why you were so upset. And when the nurse came over and checked you over and gave you some juice and a sandwich to help get your blood sugar back up she held your juice cup for you so you could just lie and sip it through a straw without spilling it everywhere.

“Are they okay, Tasha?” You asked.

“I haven’t seen them yet.” She said. “I assume so or I think Bucky and Clint would have come to let me know.”

“Why didn’t you go see them?” You asked.

“I said I wouldn’t leave your side, zaika,” Natasha said. “So I haven’t.”

“But your babies? Why would you stay with me?”

She leaned down and kissed your forehead tenderly. “Because I love you.”

“If this is love, loving you is easy.” You whispered.

She smiled and ran her fingers over your scalp. “So easy.”

You let out a breath and smiled. “Can we see them?”

“I’ll go find someone. Will you be okay?”

You nodded and she got up and went and found a nurse. That kicked things into gear again. The truth was Natasha was anxious. She wanted to meet her daughters and the no news thing wasn’t helping at all.

They had some orderlies move you down to your room and switched you on to your hospital bed. You were just settling in when Clint and Bucky came in followed by one of the nurses pushing an incubator.

“Hey there mommies,” Clint said. “You ready to see your girls?”

The nurse moved the crib close to the bed. Natasha’s heart caught. They were tiny and wrinkled and dressed in diapers that looked huge on them and pink onesies. They had what looked like a heart rate monitor attached to them, but other than that no other tubes or wires, which Natasha took as a good thing. And they looked like you. A tear escaped and for a second Natasha questioned who exactly she was because she didn’t cry. Not ever.

“Would you like to hold your babies?” The nurse asked.

“Yes, yes, please. Is that okay?” You asked.

“Of course, they’re both very healthy. You did a good job, mama. They took a little oxygen and warming up but they recovered very quickly.” The nurse said taking out the baby with the name tag reading Lyra Yelena Barnes-Romanoff. She put the tiny little bundle in your arms and you held her close and sniffed her head. “You can try feeding them if you like.”

Rebecca was taken out next and placed into Natasha’s arms. Natasha smelled her just as you had done with Lyra. She wore that distinctive newborn scene and right away Natasha knew she was in love and that would never get taken away from her. Not ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** @winterhawkbingo - Kidfic, @clintbartonbingo, N1 Kidfic

Bucky snapped awake. That was how it was a lot these days. As much as he did like the slow, gradual wake up where he and Clint cuddled together, and then maybe they’d have that sleepy sex and then go have a huge breakfast together, he wouldn’t change these sudden and frequent sleep disruptions for anything.

The loud squalling of an infant made the baby monitor crackle but Clint didn’t even stir. Bucky leaned over and kissed his temple. He was pretty sure it was Clint’s go, but he looked so peaceful and Bucky didn’t want to disturb that. He got up, stretched, switched the monitor off and headed down to the nursery, followed by Lucky and Alpine who was winding in and out of his legs. He arrived at the same time as Natasha. Her red hair was half tied back and what had escaped was sticking out in every direction.

“Thought it was my go.” She said, rubbing her eyes.

Bucky chuckled and went to the crib. “Go back to bed. I’ve got him.” He lifted Stevie out of the crib and cuddled him close, rocking him from side-to-side. “That’s it, little one. Papa has you.”

“Thanks, Buck,” Natasha said and turned, stopping dead. “Change of plan. What are you two terrors up to?”

It had been a little over two years since Bucky had first held one of his daughters. Lyra had been so tiny and fragile and he knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep that little bundle safe and loved. When he’d looked up to see Clint holding Rebecca with that same completely in love and slightly terrified expression that showed exactly how Bucky had been feeling too and Bucky had done something he didn’t even think was possible. He’d fallen more in love with the man he’d chosen to spend his life with.

The four of you had been making it work. There was still a little Avenging happening, when something really big came up one or two of you went in, but mostly you were just four people raising your kids the best way you knew how and so far, it seemed to be working. Bucky and Clint were Papa and Daddy, you and Nat were Mommy and Mama. There was a time table for wake-ups so even on a bad night people were getting to sleep through for five or six hours. The girls were happy and precocious and lacking for nothing and after their first birthday, the four of you had started talking about having another. Two days ago Steven Charles Barnes-Romanoff had come home from the hospital after a natural birth, just like you’d wanted.

Rebecca rubbed her eye and pointed at Stevie.

“Too noisy,” Lyra complained.

“Oh, tsyplionak,” Natasha cooed, crouching down. “He’s still so new. The world is still very scary for him.”

“I’m hungwy, mama,” Lyra whined.

Lucky went over to them both and began licking their faces and they both started giggling. Bucky had already started changing Stevie’s diaper, he looked over at Natasha. “You wanna swap?”

“Yeah. Good idea.” Natasha said, coming over and switching places with Bucky. “I’ll take this little guy for his breakfast and you can take the girls for theirs.

Bucky stalked over to the twins and they backed up giggling. “Where do you think you’re going, little monsters?” He said, scooping them both up and holding them tucked under his arms like two wriggling sacks. 

“Papa!” They squealed as they flailed in his arms.

He shifted them onto his hips and looked from one little girl to the other. “Let’s go get these diapers off and wake up your daddy.”

He changed the girls into little purple dresses with rabbits on them and then the three of them crept back into his and Bucky’s room. He held his finger on his lips and did an over-exaggerated sneak towards the beds. His toddler daughters followed along, giggling and holding their hands over their mouths.

“One… two…three…” Bucky whispered. “Go!”

The girls clambered up onto the bed and began jumping, the dog jumped up with them, barking and wagging his tail while Alpine sat at the door, his tail twitching a little. Clint startled awake sitting up in a defensive stance.

When Clint realized where he was and what happened he relaxed and started laughing, pulling his daughters into his arms and blowing raspberries on their necks. They squealed and wriggled and Lucky jumped over all of them, licking their faces. Bucky climbed up on the bed and crawled over, nuzzling his way in and bringing his lips to Clint’s.

The soft scratch of Clint’s stubble that had grown in overnight felt just right as their lips caressed each other. Rebecca wriggled between them and began to push.

“What is it, little one?” Bucky asked.

“Daddy, hungry,” Rebecca said, tapping her thumb against her head and then swiping her hand down from her chin, in the signs for daddy and hungry.

“We can’t have that,” Clint said, signing the words too, and reaching over and grabbing his hearing aids. He put them in and looked over his family on the bed. “Pancakes.”

“Yeah!” The girls cheered, jumping up and down.

The little clan headed downstairs, and while Bucky fired up the griddle, Clint and the girls fed the pets. Bucky loved this little routine. It was just how he pictured it even way back before HYDRA. Maybe it wasn’t Clint. Maybe it wasn’t even a man. That wasn’t what mattered. It was the noise, and the chaos and the unconditional love. He added chocolate chips to the pancake mixture and by the time they were all cooked, the table was set with plates, and apple juice for the girls and coffee for him and Clint.

There was a knock at the door that connected the two kitchens and Bucky opened it to see both you and Natasha. You were cradling Stevie and making faces at him. “He’s really alert. We thought you might like to have some time with him before he loses it.” Natasha said.

“Oh yes, please,” Bucky said holding out his arms for the baby.

You put him into his arms and the little boy looked up at him with wide eyes grabbed a handful of his hair.

“You guys want breakfast with us?” Clint asked.

“You sure?” You asked. “Don’t wanna intrude.”

Clint laughed and looked at the twins. “You guys want your moms here?”

“Yes!” They both cheered, bouncing in their seats.

Natasha laughed and the two of you helped yourselves to coffee, grabbed some plates and took a seat. As Bucky walked around with Stevie, watching him as Stevie looked right back, he revised his thoughts. This wasn’t exactly how he pictured it. It was better. It suited him and even still there were days he didn’t think he deserved it, but he thanked whatever god, or serendipity or whatever it was that got him to this exact place and time. He wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
